


【FF14|于桑】奥（Mr.）居（Augurelt）雷（&）夫（Mr.）夫（Waters）（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *《史密斯夫妇》Paro*傻屌走起，不拯救世界，艾欧泽亚的现代AU，没有拂晓和无影的立场。*含白黑CP，各种OOC，爽文看着玩儿就行。*含R18.





	【FF14|于桑】奥（Mr.）居（Augurelt）雷（&）夫（Mr.）夫（Waters）（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *《史密斯夫妇》Paro  
> *傻屌走起，不拯救世界，艾欧泽亚的现代AU，没有拂晓和无影的立场。  
> *含白黑CP，各种OOC，爽文看着玩儿就行。  
> *含R18.

**1.打个分吧Part.1**  
“啊……那我们从哪开始比较好？谁先说？”  
“唔。”  
“哼……”  
“我相信并非先发制人才是上上选。桑克瑞德？”  
“好，我先来，我们结婚有五年……”  
“……六年，桑克瑞德。”  
“五六年。”  
“那就五六年。这算是一种……对已逝去的时光的回顾，一种检视。你知道……再优秀的设备，再卓越的机械……树木、盆栽……都要定时检测、修剪。”  
“是是是。你快接着说吧，于里昂热。”  
“……给你们的婚姻打个分。我是说生活。1和10分，1是完全不好，10是非常完美，打个分吧。”  
“我想……8分。”  
“8分？”  
“你认为不妥么，桑克瑞德？”  
“你说了8分我还能怎么办。”  
“……二位要不一起说？凭直觉来回答我就好，我倒数计时……3、2、1——”  
“8分。”  
“8分。”  
“哇哦。好吧。”  
“唔，嗯哼……那么你们的……性生活的频率是？”  
“哈？”  
“噢，是个……让人困惑的问题。”  
“我同意。这个问题是什么意思，1分是没有，还是很少？你要知道从技术上说0分才算得上‘没有’。”  
“技术上，嗯？桑克瑞德？”  
“差不多就是这个意思，那么两位……”  
“噢……”  
“咳咳。”  
“包括周末吗？”  
“包括。”  
“咳。”  
“噢喔。”  
“那我们再换个问题……两位怎么认识的？说说你们怎么认识的吧。”  
“哦那个就——呵。”  
“噗嗤。”  
“不方便说吗？”  
“倒不是，没有……我是说……”  
“有些事情当时不觉得如何新奇，翻阅起来却引人不禁。”  
“南萨纳兰，五年前。”  
“遗忘绿洲，五年前。”  
“六年前，桑克瑞德。”  
“……遗忘绿洲，五六年前。”

 **2.南萨纳兰·遗忘绿洲，五六年前**  
于里昂热·奥居雷拿到了他点的咖啡，但他等得咖啡的颜色都变得淡了都没能等到剩下的点心。  
“我记得我还点了一份奶酪蛋奶酥……”于里昂热用指尖敲了敲桌面。此时他定住的咖啡馆兼旅社外正喧闹着警笛和直升机螺旋桨的声音，他不得不多按了一次铃，“服务员？”  
吧台后的服务员似乎还在假装自己没听见于里昂热的要求，直到于里昂热盯着他，推了推自己的眼镜。  
“检查身份！检查身份！所有单独行动的游客全部拿出证件！”  
服务员端来奶酪蛋奶酥的脚步立即停下，狐疑地往于里昂热这边看。而于里昂热只回头瞧了眼那些闯进咖啡馆的蛮族士兵，耸耸肩。  
“我希望我的甜点还没被吹凉，先生。”  
“你是单独行动的吗？”那些走卒急吼吼地超于里昂热冲来，但精灵只对他的甜点感兴趣。  
“出什么事了？”他没有理会紧盯着自己士兵，在接过甜品盘子时对服务员发问。  
“有人把那些蜥蜴人的军工厂给炸了。”服务员说。  
“你一个人？”蜥蜴人嚷着，再随着咖啡馆响起的门铃声调过头去，冲新走进屋里的客人吼，“若是独行！就拿证件！”  
于里昂热·奥居雷那时刚好端起杯子，杯里的咖啡有点凉了，他便跟服务员要了一杯新的；而新来的客人和他一样招呼着同一个服务员，让服务员跺起了脚。  
精灵族对那新客人不知眼色的行为有些不满，推开椅子站了起来。他想跟那人说服务员要忙不过来了，就算谦让也得替服务员考虑一下，但他实际上没有说出一句话。  
那客人也在看着他，身后的玻璃门外闪着火光。  
爆炸地点离这里这么近么？于里昂热有些疑惑。不过这个念头很快就被新的想法盖了过去。当那客人被另一群蜥蜴人士兵围起来、反复朝精灵的方向打量时，不管他们上一秒在想什么，这一秒的想法都是一样的。  
“你一个人？快回答我！”  
“不是，不是。你真的很吵……”  
那客人拨开蜥蜴人，而于里昂热也往对方那边走去。  
“他不是。”于里昂热用了他极少有的高声量和不带拖长尾音的语气，比着手势请士兵们让开，“他跟我一起。”  
他们凑近那一瞬，对方就极为自然地揽住了精灵的腰，身侧紧紧挨着于里昂热，像只找回了主人的猫一般用额头蹭着他的肩膀。于里昂热只来得及看清对方眼睛的颜色，也和他在家里养的那只猫一样。  
“我们是一起的。”那缠着于里昂热的男人冲蜥蜴人笑笑，干净的笑容和他挂在脑袋后的小辫子搭起来，就是个不谙世事只流连于人间美景的背包客。

 **3.你好，陌生人**  
他们一起撞着锁上房间的门，一起把脸贴在门板上听着外头的吵闹声。为了查出有爆破掉军工厂嫌疑的独行游客，蜥蜴人族还在到处拍打客房，要求游客从里面出来接受检查。  
这听起来实在让人气恼，但遗忘绿洲和蜥蜴人族的领地太近，乌氏为了息事宁人也只能给蜥蜴人族开这个许可。  
“桑克瑞德。”先开口说话的是那自来熟的背包客，“叫我桑克瑞德。”  
“于里昂热……于里昂热·奥居雷。”  
“沃特斯。”那男人见精灵族道出全名，只好不那么随便地补上了自己的姓氏，“桑克瑞德·沃特斯——当然，很少有人直接称呼这个姓氏……”  
“那就桑克瑞德。”于里昂热伸出手，“幸会。”  
“‘幸会’？”桑克瑞德扬着眉毛，“我会说很高兴见到你。”  
在于里昂热极具礼节地伸出的手中，桑克瑞德的掌心干燥而清爽，并且比握手礼该有的那一秒还多握了一会儿。桑克瑞德看看他们交握的手，抬起头对着精灵弯起眼睛。这是个不拘泥于礼节的人，却不会因这份不拘而给人不适，于里昂热在心里说。  
“看来在外头事态平息之前我们只能住一个屋子了，你不介意吧？我怎么总觉得你有洁癖。”  
“虎口当前……能否存活，仍在‘且听分解’的范畴里。”  
桑克瑞德用闲着的手抓抓脸。  
“你说话真有趣。”  
这时于里昂热才注意到他们的手还握在一起，从力度权重上说他很难分清到底是谁在握着谁。  
精灵稍稍清了清嗓子：“你可以先放下行李……既然走进决定要住下的房间，就没必要再劳烦肩膀负担着沉重的包囊。”  
“嘿，没事儿，东西不多。我的肩膀为了让人依靠，从不嫌累。”  
桑克瑞德为了放下背包而率先松开手，三步两步跳进房间，于里昂热则在门口旁松了口气。  
“说话有趣。”于里昂热重复道，“说话有趣……”  
只有极少数人如此评价，更多人只把这个说法当成一个礼貌的回应，间接地告诉精灵他的话让人难懂。但如果对方用相似的方式来同他沟通，则说明这个人——  
“……也很有趣。”  
“你说什么？”桑克瑞德从里屋探出头，“我可以先洗个澡吗？我本来只打算在这里逗留两天，结果绕到沙漠深处迷了路。”  
于里昂热摇摇头，又点点头。  
“介意和我一起……赴一餐虎口脱险后的晚饭么？”精灵也放下自己的肩包。从他的角度恰巧能看到桑克瑞德解开外衣的动作和外衣下贴着身体线条的背心，以及没掏出几件衣服就空瘪下去的背囊，喝空了的水瓶被桑克瑞德装在塑料袋里，小心地塞入垃圾箱。  
清理掉背包里的垃圾后桑克瑞德才晃着脑袋摘下后脑勺上箍着长发的铁环，似乎才听到于里昂热说的话，又似乎用了这几个动作来考虑。不过总之他的表情没有任何拘谨与警惕的痕迹，转向于里昂热时仍旧弯着眼。  
“当然，这种具有意义的晚饭，谁都没法拒绝。”

 **4.羊入虎口**  
“敬死里逃生。”  
“敬虎口脱险。”  
桑克瑞德将酒杯包在两只手心里，饶有兴趣地望着于里昂热，瞳孔倒映着精灵族身后的篝火。  
“很少见。”在于里昂热问起桑克瑞德这么镇定面对士兵盘问，是不是旅行中经常遇到这种情况时，桑克瑞德回答，“碰到过，但不多。我经常去一些冷僻的、不是热门观光点的地方，攀岩、漂流、野营、滑雪……不过像今天这样，应该属于意外。我只不过刚从沙漠里出来，想在绿洲里打个盹……谁知道我走过左边的街道，右边的街就跟着炸了呢……”  
右边的街——于里昂热想，自己引爆的军工厂在蜥蜴人族的基地里，跟街区没有关系。那就意味着白天他对爆炸地点很近的判断不是错觉，是上天安排的、新一轮爆炸把他们俩聚在了一起。  
“很惊险。”桑克瑞德还在说话，“我以为自己要飞起来了。轰——哐哐哐的那么一阵。”  
于里昂热偏着头，浅浅地微笑着。他了解所谓“爆炸”的效果，真该庆幸引爆在绿洲街区上的炸弹远不如他自己亲手做的那种，否则这个无辜的人就不能到咖啡馆来，而要到医院去了。  
“或许我们该再敬运气一杯。”于里昂热说道，虽然他没有喝酒，手里的杯子装的是酒精度极低的饮料。他事先和桑克瑞德说明过自己的习惯，而桑克瑞德也大度地同意了，“看似不尽如人意的诸多巧合……碰撞出的结果却如此绝妙。”  
“只是喝而已，就能偿还运气的偏爱吗？”桑克瑞德站起身，推推于里昂热的椅子，“绿洲的乌尔氏，有用舞蹈庆祝狩猎成果丰厚的习惯，以此感谢自然的馈赠。”  
“蜥蜴人族同样……借用火焰来提升士气。史料上的记载尽为详实：火舌高涨、魅影绰绰……受部族信仰影响，古蜥蜴人族的发音和组句方式，格调严谨、精确……”  
于里昂热举了两个例子，可他又一下子刹住，带着不确信对方愿不愿意听下去的目光看着桑克瑞德。  
“是很严谨、精确，不过野蛮。”桑克瑞德接过了精灵的话题，“我跟他们打过交道，脑子比较正常的那一部分——他们给我吃的烟熏肉，光是闻着味道就能想象出来，成百上千年前他们的祖先是什么样子。”  
“好战，苛重神信……他们占据沙漠的一部分，亦或是沙漠的组成部分……”  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩：“但这些都是历史上的记录了。现在只是庆祝，只是庆祝……”  
他把酒杯扔进篝火的铁盆，于是火焰便呼地疯涨起来，热腾腾地炙烤着精灵族的背部。  
“来吗？”桑克瑞德又问了一句。  
他们都被夜色所笼罩；火焰是夜间光源的主宰，全凭一己之好给他们染着鲜红的颜色。可桑克瑞德在这红通通的氛围里仍是白色的，站在篝火边上也不被烈焰影响。  
他不等于里昂热说什么，自己伸长了胳膊、影子便暧昧地弯扭起来。为什么是暧昧呢？于里昂热自己还没想清楚的时候，他们的影子就都叠在一起了。  
精灵注视着这个男人把腰和腿的柔韧展现得淋漓尽致。起先他发现桑克瑞德的表情并不丰富，动作亦简洁利落，好像男人跳起舞来时，灵魂分离在另一个地方。可那双手臂和腿动起来有着能让壁画转为生灵的力量，和这男人相比，就舞姿而言，于里昂热显得笨拙且不知所谓。但精灵族知道他可以在跳随性舞蹈的技能上落于下风——若是换成社交用的小步舞就可另当别论——实际上他们不会在这种被冠以“庆祝”之名的表面行为上浪费多少时间，因为当桑克瑞德把自己腿部以上的部位贴紧于里昂热，表面之下的目的就非常明显了。  
于里昂热看出来那男人的表情之所以不丰富，是由于他把注意力放在了别的地方。桑克瑞德在做决定，在酝酿着、犹豫着是否要把这个决定表现出来而不让于里昂热感到唐突。  
“喔。”精灵用一个发音感谢男人的小心。要不是这样，于里昂热马上就会退却了。桑克瑞德和精灵族交汇着目光，见对方的神情大胆却怀有试探，告诉精灵这仅仅是一个邀约，就算于里昂热拒绝，男人也不会心怀戚戚。  
于里昂热揽住男人的肩膀，接过对方的手臂将其转了个圈、脚跟也互相碰了碰，再放开那只臂膀，双掌顺着男人经过舒展又向上曲起的背滑至对方腰间，用自己的胯部顶了顶。  
他听到桑克瑞德一声带着笑意的“真棒”；至于那男人怎么转身的，于里昂热也没能看清。桑克瑞德只用了一秒便能完成好几个动作，于里昂热认为这绝不是自己的幻视。  
桑克瑞德把两人四只眼睛拉近得不能再近的样子也不是幻视，毕竟于里昂热照顾男人的身高，自己垂下了脖子。他给桑克瑞德摘去自己眼镜的机会而男人从善如流，让于里昂热的双眼映进了鲜明的琥珀色。  
“像黄昏一样。”桑克瑞德吮着精灵的下唇，“我在沙漠边缘看到的黄昏，又和晨光相仿。我希望这样的光永远不被任何屏障隔挡……”  
男人一甩手便把于里昂热的眼镜也扔进了篝火堆，而精灵完全不打算去追究这件事。  
他们都不记得怎么回的房间，可能整个咖啡馆的游客都看到两人扯着对方衣衫、近似于互相掰扭的模样，又也许这家咖啡馆——兼旅店——的客人都被爆炸案和粗莽的蜥蜴人族士兵吓得作鸟兽散，不过谁去在意他们呢？于里昂热认为他们只要在意面前的人就够了，退一万步讲，桑克瑞德把衣服全脱掉的时候，于里昂热也根本无暇去在意第三个人，甚至除了桑克瑞德的脖子和脖子下的锁骨、胸膛和胸膛上的乳尖、腰和腰旁的人鱼线以外的其他东西，都没必要在意。  
“来庆祝一下……”那男人的声音甜得如同于里昂热吃到的那块奶酪蛋奶酥，也许那男人就是那块奶酪蛋奶酥：他的皮肤跟拌了焦糖一般看上去诱人得要命，而且——热，绝对不会变凉，印上去的粉红色简直就是菜谱里预定好了的，一些或许是在旅行途中被岩石和野兽伤及而留下的疤痕也属于一道甜品外观上的佐料。于里昂热把男人的腿扳开后分明能看到活力和情欲在对方的血管里流动的样子，还有血液为之沸腾、仿佛篝火就在里面燃烧的画面。他在开拓和挺进性器同时用嘴唇和牙尖去亲近桑克瑞德膝窝和大腿内侧的皮肤，就能让那些火焰变成岩浆，鼓励它们倒流回男人的头颅，一遍遍蒸热着这块奶酪蛋奶酥——  
于是那焦糖就融化了。黏稠、带着至高的糖分，在于里昂热怀里流出能使人食欲大发到疯狂的造型来。幸好、幸好——精灵的冷静思维不太合时宜地转了个弯儿——不管他们回来时有多少人看到这个男人满脸渴望的模样，现在都是他的了。是他的……于里昂热把桑克瑞德的腿架上肩膀，腾出手来压住男人的肩膀，另一只手在阴茎抽送几次、等男人的肠壁不那么紧张后沾起点带出来的体液和润滑剂，捻住对方的乳尖。  
“敬灾难中的相遇。”于里昂热低下头，指尖在那颗乳珠上碾压和打转，又抠了抠，而后印上嘴唇，用力吸吮两次。他听桑克瑞德哼哼唧唧地说着“干杯”，忽然感到自己挣脱了理智。  
人们在认识到自己犯错时偶尔会产生出“自己究竟为什么会犯低级错误”的疑惑。正如理智相当于于里昂热人格的一部分，“失去理智”的现象对他来讲可谓无中生有，所以当他知道自己“没有理智”，第一反应便去思考到底是自己抛弃了理智，还是理智远离自己而去。  
他很快明白这是他犯下的第二个错误：怀里的人形焦糖一下子就滑了出去，颇有将于里昂热反压过来的趋势。要抓住桑克瑞德可不容易，于里昂热必须擒住他的脚腕，将自己的硬挺稳稳地塞在对方的甬道里；为了不让自己再犯第三次错误，精灵一制住桑克瑞德就把距离拉得不能再近，填满最深处之时略为凶狠地垫高和弯折起男人的腿和腰。他为男人肢体的韧性惊叹，刷新了对热度刚好的“焦糖”弹性度的理解。他还发觉要是触碰男人的左边身体、吮吻左侧的耳朵和锁骨的话，身下肢体与脏器的反应就远比右边剧烈。  
于里昂热想通了。不是他抛弃了理智或者理智先行离去，而是他把理智用在了别的地方，比如他的分身。他的思考能力和性欲一起聚集在下半身，跟抽插的动作一起前后舞动，并且一点都不让他难堪和困惑。  
他的脑子早就被焦糖、奶油和精液炖糊了，而只要他的下半身说“对，就是这样”，那不论他的脑子炖成什么样，都是对的。于里昂热看着桑克瑞德的眼瞳混沌，嘴巴半张而舌尖微吐。那块软软的舌尖在男人白色的牙齿上溜达，好像是男人唯一一个能主控的部位了——于里昂热作出如此判断的时候用了两根手指——他从哪来两根空闲手指？精灵又多分了一秒来查看，可以说是惊喜地看到桑克瑞德在无意识中自己掰好了自己的腿——去挑弄那根舌头，得到它拖动着缠上来的回应。  
这给了精灵从未有过的、在某些事情上的自信，并一再从男人的表情和呻吟声中把这份自信筑成高耸入云的塔。有那么两次于里昂热还喃喃着问“是这样吗？是这里吗？”担心他们过于忙乱，不慎侵犯他所不知道的禁区。但桑克瑞德只回答“哪里都行只要你快点”，并在扭动中慌张地把自己归回原位，总之他就是能在迷钝中给于里昂热一个使两人都能享受到的姿势，还总能发出不知廉耻的声音，仿佛此时他整个人都为享乐而生，身体的全部机能全为快感服务。  
这段经历可能要在于里昂热的记忆里鲜活上很长时间。在性格和工作的影响下，精灵成年后的性经历少得可怜。下一次……于里昂热啃咬着桑克瑞德的锁骨时想，下一次自己做爱的对象，大概得超过这个男人一倍才行。但随后他又觉得不对，因为能让他们上床的因素多得数也数不清，不是每个人都能做到；他们要上了床才知道两人契合得仿佛从一开始就该这么契合，于里昂热得做什么实验才能复制出“下一次”，尤其他在桑克瑞德的呢喃中听到同样的想法之后？

 **5.我/我要结婚了**  
那晚上桑克瑞德醒了两次。一次是被身下的凉意惊醒，他在瞬间攒起敌意，以为自己回到某个躺在自己血泊里的噩梦中。他没来得及认出身处之处并撤去这些敌意，身旁的人就紧跟着醒了过来。  
“没有噩梦。”那人在迷蒙间护住了桑克瑞德的头，把他圈进怀里。桑克瑞德想了想，记起几小时前发生了什么，才放松呼吸跟着睡去。  
第二次他梦见自己被一百个大铁锤锤打，醒来时全身酸痛。桑克瑞德摸索着去找手机想看看时间，但手根本伸不出去，怎么碰都会碰到与他同在一张床上的另一人的皮肤。他睁大眼睛，试着动了动，腰部立即和对方的性器粘在一起。  
“噢……”  
男人呻吟一声，这样下去就糟了。他最好想个办法离开，而且是马上离开，什么痕迹都不要留下。按照规则，他还应该现在就给旁边这个人的脖子抹上一个刀口，再将尸体塞进床下，等过几天这个绿洲的爆炸风波平息后服务员才会发现房间里发生了什么。不过当警察找上他时，拉哈布雷亚肯定已经给他搞定这麻烦了。  
桑克瑞德决定说动手就动手，准备找个借口去拿自己藏在背包夹层里的蝴蝶刀。然而他的身体一挪动，沉在血管里的性事余韵就先一步被激活，不用两秒便占领神经和大脑。  
“唔不不不……不要这样……”  
好像已经很久没这么放肆过了。即使表面上再放肆，真工作起来是不能太放肆的。  
桑克瑞德小幅度地转动着脖子，让动作像是取暖的猫咪那样蹭着身旁那人的胸膛，借此寻找合适的路径，能让他快速返回背包旁。但没蹭几下桑克瑞德就放弃地卸掉了身上的力量，认输地叹了口气。  
他得承认这个胸膛能让他安静下来。即便这是个陌生人……也是个能使他在几小时的相处中就决定甩开防备、不计较得失地去做一次的陌生人。桑克瑞德说不好自己被对方的什么地方吸引，和他明面轻浮实际刻意保持距离、挑选一夜情对象的大多数时候不同，这个精灵族就像是走进商店后不经意间一眼看到的精装书一样，明明没有买下的必要，可那催人掏钱的冲动已经排挤掉了其他必不必要的度量。  
最可怕的是，桑克瑞德一想到光是打这一炮就值回票价就进一步动摇了将对方灭口掉的决心，甚至担忧起“万一以后就再也碰不到这么值当的一炮了怎么办”。这根本就是从未出现在他生活中的难题和选项，而且说难也不难，解决的方法非常简单。  
桑克瑞德被自己想到的解决方法吓坏了，逃避似地一头再睡下去，同时祈祷第二天醒来那个男人会自己离去。  
等次日清晨桑克瑞德第三次睁眼，他的祈祷竟然成真了。  
桑克瑞德拧着眉毛去看被窗帘挡住的晨阳，手臂在空荡荡的枕头上捣了捣。那人走了，他确定得很。被窝都凉了。  
他放下心，又感到失落正在倒流。  
“清晨的阳光。”他嘶哑着声音，“清晨的阳光能给我点水么？”  
“……水在这里。”  
“谢谢……哦……你好啊，陌生人。”  
“你也好。”  
桑克瑞德瞪着那精灵，而对方则好整以暇地坐在床头边，指了指餐盘。  
“蜥蜴人族把这家旅社弄得一团糟……我尽我所能找到的，只有一头牛和两只鸡。谢天谢地，它们都是雌性，而且富有母爱。”  
桑克瑞德喝完水才拿起牛奶杯，又看看夹在方面包里的煎鸡蛋。  
“你要是去掏一只富有母爱的鸡的窝，那你一定会被她啄得想不起自己的手原本长什么样。”  
“她的母爱挥洒在了我身上。”于里昂热悠然回答，“我告诉她，有一个人会饥饿难耐。”  
桑克瑞德晃着脑袋笑出声来：“我成了撒谎的托词。”  
“你只要告诉我，现在你很饿……我便没有对她撒谎。”  
于里昂热答得真像那么回事儿。他没了眼镜，两只瞳孔闪着真诚的沙金色，全无遮挡——有着桑克瑞德想看到的，不被玻璃或者树脂片儿削减过光彩的智慧。  
桑克瑞德愣愣地盯了半晌，忽然放下杯子，裹起被单拉长上身意图靠过去。他因腰肢酸软而失败，半途中摔了下来，但于里昂热迅速接住了男人，用一种确信了什么的手法把桑克瑞德捞进双臂中，补上了桑克瑞德没能实现的吻。  
桑克瑞德看得清那精灵的睫毛。  
他决定去践行自己半夜里想出来的解决方法，并为之跃跃欲试。  
从遗忘绿洲回去后桑克瑞德积极主动地约了于里昂热几次。有两次他们去游乐场，在轮盘飞刀之类的游戏机上互相较劲。要假装自己是个不会玩飞刀的新手不太容易，毕竟桑克瑞德天生就是玩这个的料，不然他也不会以冷兵器为主要从业手段。为了不露馅，桑克瑞德自个儿在家练了好几次，克服掉一面对目标就出手致命的习惯，把自己当成一个手滑慌张的傻子。  
“我是个傻子。”桑克瑞德不断暗示自己，“不要那么精准。”  
他对游乐场的靶子扔出一刀，终于成功地——将刀子钉在离目标尚有一米远的奖品桌上。  
于里昂热好笑地抱着手：“我看出来了……你想要那只老鼠玩偶的执念之深，促使你打算跳过游戏程序。”  
“我是新手嘛！”  
桑克瑞德想要转转小刀，才转了两下就赶紧把它“胡乱地”滑脱掉落。  
“我倒可以帮帮你……”那精灵族和桑克瑞德并肩站在靶子前，“麻烦你去跟营业员说，再来一盘……可以吗？”  
“没问题。”  
桑克瑞德转身去替于里昂热付钱。等他再转回来时，于里昂热已经把所有的靶子都打出了满分。  
男人诧异地望着那些靶子。飞刀钉进的位置都离满分位置差一些，可系统就是判定于里昂热为满分了。  
“你怎么做到的？”桑克瑞德从营业员手里拿过他想要的老鼠玩偶，“那个飞刀的落点是8分……可是最后的判分……”  
“游乐场……为了营业额，大多会将判分位置设置在和你所认定的位置偏差那么一些的地方……比如说，你认为打中靶心就是10分，可实际上……它的8分位才是正确的。”  
于里昂热买了两份冰激凌，说得煞有介事。  
桑克瑞德要过很久——过个五六年——才搞明白实际上那精灵往靶子里送了几颗纳米炸弹。  
“我诚心实意，祈愿为你拿到这只玩偶。”而在眼下，于里昂热虔诚无比，“我想运气之神还很愿意看顾我们。”  
桑克瑞德大概就是这么跟拉哈布雷亚——他在业务上的接线人兼该死的损友——解释的。  
“你们认识才多久？”拉哈布雷亚冷漠地嗤着鼻音，“就说要结婚？听着，小子，结婚是——”  
“要互相了解，要足够包容。好了，老苦行僧，你就抱着这套理论和你的佐迪亚克大人一起过日子吧。”  
“佐迪亚克是我的再生之父，我选择和他一起生活是经过深思熟虑的。”  
“是是是。总之啊，我要结婚了。”  
拉哈布雷亚摘下墨镜，用镶着金丝的高档绢布擦着镜片。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我要结婚了。他知性、体贴、深沉而且……辣，天哪，你剥掉他以后发现，一本书竟然……他能包容我这种毛头小子，就像你说的那样——”  
桑克瑞德端好十字弩，在他的练习靶上连着射出两支箭，十环，真是完美。  
“那个人做什么工作？”拉哈布雷亚问。  
“嗯，一个工程公司的拆迁项目负责人和……培训部的讲师，经常去各地走项目，也给大学里的建筑系学生讲课。”  
“不良嗜好？”  
“没有。不抽烟也不喝酒，养了一只猫。嘿，他养猫，拉哈布雷亚——你再也不用担心我出任务的时候被我的花鼠咬断网线了。”  
“我从不担心你的花鼠咬坏网线。”拉哈布雷亚干瘪地回答，“我只担心它不知道我想炖了它。”  
“炖？”桑克瑞德的练习目标换成了沙包，他扶着那块重重的器材咯咯直笑，“放心吧，以后会有人照看它了。”  
“不要挑战我的耐性，我还要问……”  
“我已经查过他的背景，很干净，遵纪守法的好人。你还有什么想问的吗？”  
“你们只认识了不到半年。”  
“那又怎么样？至少呆在他身边很安心，不像你这样，冷飕飕的我只会觉得自己在跟一个冰块说话。”  
拉哈布雷亚冰块似地抖了抖肩膀。  
“你跟人做爱做上瘾了。”他断言道。  
桑克瑞德抱住沙包，从沙包后方冲着拉哈布雷亚大吼：“这是我的自由！要说了解，我还头一次看清楚——你的概念是不是停留在几千年前，想把所有经历婚前性行为的人都送去受投石之刑？”  
“我只想说：猫和老鼠。”  
“那也是爱情。”  
同一时段的于里昂热面对的提问也不少于桑克瑞德。艾里迪布斯的下巴都要掉在地上了，路过的阿尔伯特好心替他托起了脖子。  
“结婚？”  
“结婚。”  
“你考虑清楚了？”  
“我从不做不经考虑的事。”  
艾里迪布斯想提醒这个精灵族，跟一个陌生人上床就已经不经考虑了，但转念一想又咽下了这句话。  
“我看过他的背景，挺干净。”  
“工作呢？”  
“网络工程师，经常出差。”于里昂热捞起茶包扔进垃圾箱，“是合适的对象。”他果断地总结了一句。  
“这么快就认为合适？”  
“锁孔和钥匙的搭配……认为合适不需要多长时间，艾里迪布斯。”精灵微微抬起眼皮，“要参加我们的婚礼么？”  
“我要参加！”布尔赫兰兹在一旁举起马克杯嚷道，而阿尔伯特扭头就朝他扔了个信封。  
“到黑衣森林去执行任务，别闹。”  
拉哈布雷亚一听桑克瑞德说的求婚事宜，眼珠子鼓出了眼眶：“你还向他求婚？是你求婚的？”  
桑克瑞德也喊得青筋毕露：“我只是给个建议，于里昂热同意了！”  
“你这种让步太让人刮目相看了，你真的叫沃特斯？”  
“你的问题才让我刮目相看，谁求婚的到底跟你有什么关系？”  
艾里迪布斯对这场婚姻的质疑和不看好程度绝不低于拉哈布雷亚。  
“我认为你们坚持不到一年。”  
于里昂热无奈地朝艾里迪布斯摇摇头：“说真的，我们认识的时间长如白妙河的涓涓潺流，我们彼此之间的了解程度亦可比作我们同时对一份任务书的解读……那么请你告诉我，为什么我们俩并未结婚？”  
艾里迪布斯翘高了眉毛而阿尔伯特喷了一口绿茶。  
“我们追求不同，艾里迪布斯。很显然……我和桑克瑞德都追求一个安稳、舒适的生活环境。退而言之，我不愿意在你面前低头看书，因为只要我一看书……你就像准备参加一场新的辩论赛一样踌躇满志，而我们的办公室就要在几个小时内经历一场满载风涛的争论。而我曾以为办公室除了忙碌工作，也能用来休憩……放松我们在‘狩猎’时紧绷的神经。”  
“你的意思是说你在他身边感到很轻松。”  
“远不止于此，我想你根本不能理解……”于里昂热的目光讽刺而同情，“你没有可以交托感情的对象。”  
“他有。”阿尔伯特插了个嘴，“就我所知，几年前分手了。”  
于里昂热的脸上明明白白写着“真可怜”：“那就仍是……没有。”  
阿尔伯特扔下绿茶，拿起零食嘎嘣嘎嘣地咬着。趁艾里迪布斯不说话，阿尔伯特忍不住多问了几句：“他能容忍你养的那只猫吗？那只每天在沙发上挠一个洞的猫，我听说很多男人不喜欢猫。”  
“不包括你在内吧，阿尔伯特？”这次是嘉·诺玛蕾，那尖尖的声音悬在阿尔伯特的后颈上。  
“他自己也养了宠物……是只品种稀少的宠物鼠。”  
“你养猫，他养老鼠？”  
艾里迪布斯拉长了嘴角：“天造地设。”  
“天造地设。”精灵族大方地赞同，“那么结论已经十分明显：我要结婚了。”  
“我要结婚了。”桑克瑞德终于打碎了他的沙包，低头欣赏那些流泻在自己脚面上的填充物。  
沙沙声太响，盖过了桑克瑞德的声音。  
“把这些东西清理干净。”拉哈布雷亚不快地低吼，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说我要结婚了。”  
“等你把你的脑浆从地上捡回来再跟我说一次。”  
“我要结婚了，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“我听不清，你的脑子没了？”  
“我要结婚了！”  
“——他总在给我惊喜，求婚也是。”而于里昂热还在做他的总结陈词，“你们从未给过我的惊喜。”  
“所以你要结婚了。”艾里迪布斯哼哼，“这是我听过的最好笑的笑话，我猜你们结婚第二天就要办离婚手续。”  
“若真是那样，也是一道惊喜。”  
“他给你戒指了吗？”在艾里迪布斯已经决定放弃跟精灵族争论的时候，阿尔伯特不甘心地加入进来，“钻石？黄金？多少克拉？有西红柿那么大吗？”  
于里昂热看了这个单身汉一眼，又看看办公室一角沉默着泡咖啡的拉米米。  
“是惊喜——一副眼镜。”

 **6.当你们结婚五六年后**  
桑克瑞德捡起被送报小童扔在门口的报纸，正巧和对门的邻居——弗弗鲁帕——打了个照面。  
“早上好。”那邻居说。桑克瑞德点点头回礼。  
报纸头条是异国来访的名商人在本地参观的新闻。一个外国商人参观哪个博物馆本来跟桑克瑞德这种小老百姓没什么关系，但桑克瑞德还是看完了整篇头条，喝了口麦片。  
于里昂热在厨房门外打扫卫生，把两只宠物赶进窝里。  
桑克瑞德将看完了的报纸扔在桌边，挨着餐盘。于里昂热洗完手后又拿走了这些报纸，摆到离餐桌很远的位置上。于里昂热不是不看报纸，但这精灵族从不在有食物的地方翻看任何纸制出版物，连尝试新菜谱时也是先背好配方再动手，绝不将烹饪书拿进厨房。  
桑克瑞德假装自己不在意这些动作，往面包上抹了几下黄油。  
“今晚几点吃饭？”他先用手背抹嘴，再拿纸巾擦手。  
“六点半。”于里昂热给桑克瑞德多塞了一张纸巾，示意两只手都得擦一次。  
“我准时回来。”桑克瑞德用力地照于里昂热所希望的那样擦手，仿佛能擦掉一张皮。  
他先到卧室里换衣服而于里昂热则在客厅内看报纸。当桑克瑞德探出头，根据那精灵的视线方向判断对方同样对头条很感兴趣，或许还要发表几句评价，那只名叫琥珀的猫盘在于里昂热的膝盖边。要是五六年前桑克瑞德还会觉得这一幕充满了岁月静好的味道，而现在他只在思考他们两人有多久没在一起穿衣服了。  
桑克瑞德临出门前问那精灵：“你昨天说的奶油，还需要买吗？”  
“买。”  
“好……晚上见。”  
车子启动后桑克瑞德的油门踩得很重，发动机哼哧着吼叫起来。  
晚上六点半时桑克瑞德刚好到家，临下车前把溅上了几滴血迹的衬衫塞在座椅下。  
“你要的奶油。”桑克瑞德邀功似地将奶油递给厨台边的精灵——尽管这是他打发拉哈布雷亚去买的——他知道晚饭早就做好了，但他好歹没超过六点半，至少……至少他记得要买奶油。  
于里昂热握着奶油点点头：“嗯。”  
过了两分钟后精灵又说：“你买错了，这是有盐的奶油。”  
“什么？还有其他奶油吗？”  
“有，没有盐的奶油。”  
“没事。”他看了眼日历，“明天周六，到我做饭。”  
“你搞错了重点……奶油是制作蛋糕的必需品。”  
桑克瑞德愣了下：“我从不知道你会做蛋糕。”  
“且不论我会不会做……品种恰当的奶油是必不可少的；而今它摆在我面前，像用错了型号的名贵机油。”  
“那你想怎么办，扔了它？”  
“……留给你明天做菜吧。”  
“但我明天想做的菜不需要用奶油。”  
于里昂热稍稍抬起头，扬手就将奶油扔进了垃圾桶。  
桑克瑞德假装自己没看到。  
“晚餐吃什么？”

 **7.独自一人的咨询Part.1**  
“今天您是一个人来的，沃特斯先生？”  
“啊。虽说我自己觉得没什么必要……我先声明，我不是不爱他了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我只是觉得很困扰。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我每次怀疑我们到底还能不能过下去的时候就会发现，我喜欢他的一切特点都还完美地存在于他身上。”  
“但是？”  
“嗯，但是——有时候我真的想……”  
桑克瑞德做了个割喉的动作。

 **8.割喉**  
“行行好……于里昂热。”  
“再五分钟。”  
桑克瑞德叨咕着把头埋进被窝里，可于里昂热在翻过一页书后就压低了男人的被沿，表示这么闷着头对身体不好。  
桑克瑞德明白这是精灵在表达关心，但他更希望这精灵族先关上床头灯。  
周五那晚吃完晚饭后于里昂热往客厅边上摆了四个花盆。他们都可以明智地不去谈那块无辜的奶油，却无法避开这四个花盆。  
桑克瑞德对那四个花盆提出异议时正站在门厅里，为了销毁自己带血的衬衫而刚在花园里挖了个大坑，靴子上全是泥巴。  
“那是什么？”他在门厅里嚷道。  
而于里昂热则答道：“我希望你在门外把鞋脱掉。”  
“不，于里昂热，我问你那是什么？”  
“如你所见，先生，是四盆大丽花。”  
“你怎么能在屋里摆大丽花？你不怕琥珀和花鼠咬它们？”  
“这些大丽花只摆两三天……这就是为什么这几天琥珀和花鼠都得带在一个固定区域里。我记得我跟你说过这件事。”  
“我也记得我反对这件事，琥珀和花鼠少一天不进客厅就能在墙上咬一个洞，你让这些花呆在阳台上行不行？”  
“这些花不能暴晒，而且这几天天气预报有暴雨。未雨绸缪，桑克瑞德……谁也不能保证我们不在家的时候，暴雨倾盆。”  
桑克瑞德忍不住要往屋子里冲，又被于里昂热出声制止。  
“你的靴子！”  
“我反对把这些花放在客厅里！”  
“……那就请你向我解释一下昨天出现在书房里的新电视。”  
“那是全新的。”  
“我能看得出来它有多崭新无暇，我也相信你挑选电器的眼光，它一定拥有让你欲罢不能的功能，我甚至对你能负担得起这台电视机的费用深信不疑……我想问的是，我们还需要一台——放在书房里的——电视么？”  
“打游戏用，它的特效表现能力非常——”  
于里昂热举起一只手：“我应该没听错……你要在书房里打游戏？”  
桑克瑞德闭上嘴巴，转身把满是泥巴的靴子扔出门外。

 **9.独自一人的咨询Part.2**  
“我们之间存在一定差距……这种差距不体现在知识上，而是……或许我们关注的重点不同。”  
“对此你们沟通过吗，奥居雷先生？”  
“试图沟通，却词不达意……也由于重点不同，往往效果大打折扣。”  
“婚姻一向如此：在试着沟通的时候，总是不够坦诚。”  
“这点我在观察中得出过结论，我们之间还有一部分没公开的秘密……但我不是不能理解，这种秘密就像一个保险柜。”  
“你也有这种秘密？”  
于里昂热偏过头，几度想要开口又抿着嘴。  
“……有。”他沉默了几分钟。  
“我就不问你具体内容了。”  
“十分感谢。”  
“想过跟他摊牌吗？”  
“时机不成熟……正如我之前所说，我们在许多事情上产生讨论时会兜圈子，并不适合摊牌。”  
“如果分开呢？”  
“……这位先生，洪灾有隐隐泛滥之势，正确的方法应该是疏导水渠……我想这场咨询的目的在于解决问题，而非直接一刀两断。”  
“请不要误会，因为有些家庭在发生这种情况后，反而是分开比较容易……我是说，拉开距离，重新审视你们的关系，或许会有新的发现。当然，您这样也不错……您认为您两位能克服生活习惯差异的可能性有多大？”  
“和宇宙一般大，又狭小如一个鸡蛋。”  
“那还真是两极分化的可能性啊。不过您要知道，很多矛盾产生于生活习惯冲突。”  
“我也发现了这一点。”  
“那么……”  
“我再试试。”

 **10.隐瞒和做出一点改变**  
“弗弗鲁帕家的派对，定在晚上8点。”  
“8点？我尽量赶到吧。”  
“桑克瑞德？我们跟弗弗鲁帕说好了的。”  
“我一定赶到。”  
桑克瑞德套上围巾，一转头发现客厅里的大丽花不见了。  
“你不喜欢，我就……”  
“也没必要扔掉，看惯了以后还不错。”男人忽然觉得自己有愧似地扭开了头。  
“下次再拿花盆进屋的话，就先一起去挑选吧。”  
桑克瑞德的头转了回来，看着于里昂热的眼神如同他们第一次认识。  
“电视机要退货么？”  
“中午你不在家时我试了一下……它用来播放音乐剧的效果挺不错。”于里昂热替他整好围巾的结，“留下它也无妨。”  
桑克瑞德呆了几秒，而后在精灵的手腕上握了一下。  
“我一定会准时回来。”  
于里昂热送他出门，等着对方将车开走。等到视线里没有车子的灯光时，于里昂热掏出了手机。  
“准备就绪。”  
他叫了辆出租车赶到距离计划内地点五百米外的区域，穿上一件西服，徒步混进人潮，转向一家高级餐厅。  
他的目标在餐厅里有个僻静的厢房，门外坐着两个保镖。看到于里昂热到来时那些保镖的眼神颇为奇怪，反复跟精灵确认身份。  
“那位先生今晚约了客人吗？”  
对讲机沙沙作响，随后传出了阿尔伯特的声音。  
“是的，有一个精灵族的客人。”  
保镖又看了眼于里昂热，而精灵族整整领子，一派不苟言笑的商人架势。  
“名字是……雷纳瑞尤？这是什么拗口的念法……”  
于里昂热无心和这些保镖多言，指了指厢房的门：“我赶时间。”  
“那位先生一小时后要上飞机了。”  
“用不到一小时。”于里昂热镇定地说。  
他给保镖查过自己带的文件和另一只手拿着的两个蛋糕盒。  
“吃一口。”那些保镖要求道。  
于里昂热挑起眉毛，将两个蛋糕盒拆开，分别切下一小角。  
“你在破坏它们的美感。”精灵族叹道，当着保镖的面吞下蛋糕，“你们的老板该教教你们如何尊重客户带来的礼物。”  
保镖们谨慎地等了两分钟，确认于里昂热没在点心里下毒后才带领他走进厢房。精灵在茶几边坐下，摆好糕点和叉子，又一边侧耳听着他的目标在里头打电话，一边沏上一壶咖啡。当对方投来一个询问的眼神时于里昂热从包里拿出了文件晃了晃。  
“不会太久。”他用口型说。

 **11.我们的好邻居**  
桑克瑞德摇摇晃晃地撞进地下酒吧的偏门。  
“嘿。”他快速扫了眼门内的几个人，张口时吐出一口浓重的酒气，“我在找我的小黄莺。”  
“滚出去！”那些人喝道，“这里没有你要找的人。”  
“小黄莺不在这儿吗？我看着她走进来的。她真好看……嗝……我是说……”  
桑克瑞德抱住其中一个男人，余光瞥见其他人有了掏枪的动作。但桑克瑞德不断打着酒嗝，在男人身上扭来扭去。  
“就是这么……丰满……”  
他顺着男人的身体滑到地上，像一块软泥。那些人想要拉起他，而桑克瑞德在地上打起了滚。  
“你们把她藏起来了，是不是？”  
他一边滚着一边脱掉外套，有意让那些人看到自己身上没带武器。  
“我的小黄莺……”他叫起来，“她在舞台上那么耀眼……”  
那些男人互相交换着眼神。  
“一个被大姐迷倒的醉鬼。”其中一人简单搜过桑克瑞德的衣服后说，甩出搜来的几张钞票，“就这种货色还想泡大姐？”  
男人们哄笑起来。  
“不行吗！”桑克瑞德翻着钱包，“我卡上……很多钱！拜托了，让我见见她，我请她……吃顿饭！喝杯酒也够了！就一杯！”  
“快把他赶出去，别给大姐头看到。”  
“好嘞……呜啊，喝得太多了这……”  
“唔呕……”  
桑克瑞德烂泥似地瘫在地上。那些人要扛起他却被无骨似的下坠重量滑脱了手，来回几次后，桑克瑞德竟然在地板上打起了呼噜。  
“喝成这样的人一般很难扛起来。”为首的一人挥挥手，“拖到里面去做掉。”  
“但是大姐头在里面……”  
“行了，浪费时间，动作利落点，趁没人发现。赶紧干掉，马上就要出货了——那位先生还没来信号吗？”  
“大姐头不做声，就说明时间没到。”  
“快点！”  
那些人抓住桑克瑞德的两只脚将他拖进房间更深处，推开几个箱子。很快地，从里侧方向传出了一个女人训斥下属的声音。随着高跟鞋踩塔地面的响动，桑克瑞德睁开了眼。  
拖着他的人没能看清他出刀的位置便断了气；桑克瑞德踢开他们，在另外两人回头之前割开他们的喉管，跳上箱子的高处。根据拉哈布雷亚给他的地图，这个地下室只有一个出口，只要堵住走廊，目标就跑不出去。  
“我的小黄莺在那儿吗？”他转动着手里的钥匙——钥匙扣下藏着一把一根手指长的蝴蝶刀——冲那女人的方位喊了一声，拆下钥匙扣上的另一把伪装过的短刀，对准唯一一条走廊拐角，“你的粉丝来探班啦。”  
拐角先被推出一个人，桑克瑞德的短刀毫不犹豫地钉上了对方的脑门；在那人倒下时桑克瑞德迅速变换位置，投出第二柄武器。他瞥见拐角后方黑洞洞的枪口，嗤笑着说“在这里开枪可不好”，忽而闪身上去，切断了持枪者手腕上的血管。  
被当做目标的女人气急败坏，吼叫着问桑克瑞德是谁派他过来。  
“谁派我来不是一个好问题。”桑克瑞德回答，匕首送进保镖的胸膛，“你只要知道，下辈子别为这点小便宜跟那些有敌对背景的外国人做军火生意……”  
女人的手下不顾会引来警察，向桑克瑞德连开了七八枪。这冷兵器的杀手赶忙俯下身，推出一个箱子作为掩护。子弹打在装有火药的箱子上，立时在走廊里引发了规模不小的爆炸。  
“撤出去！撤出去！”  
借着走廊拐角的墙壁忍耐住爆炸热浪的女人命令道，尽管她还能叫得动的活人已经只剩两个了，而其中一个刚被桑克瑞德逮住，用作一块肉盾避开了爆炸的大火。  
桑克瑞德撇下尸体，随手拾起枪打死女人的最后一个护卫，旋身而动跨到那女人面前。  
“这是我请你吃的晚饭，小黄莺。”  
他对着那女人的脑门开了一枪。  
半小时后桑克瑞德如约赶回了家，却在换衣服时撞见从阳台上下来的于里昂热。  
“唉，我以为你不在家？”  
“我在家，并且我今天从没说过我要出门。”  
“抱歉。”桑克瑞德动作急促地换好干净的衣服，把执行任务时被自己浇了一整瓶酒的外套和围巾塞进垃圾袋。  
于里昂热走近卧室，皱起了鼻子：“你喝酒了？”  
“不、不是的。客户喝的酒……你抽烟了？”  
桑克瑞德换好衣服，经过于里昂热身前时闻到了一股烟味。  
“……有位敲错了门的客人，我和他在门口攀谈了半小时……他抽烟。”  
“噢喔。”  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩，拿起于里昂热一早就准备好了的、拜访邻居参加派对所需的香槟和花束。  
“——欢迎！欢迎！”他们的邻居弗弗鲁帕打开大门。桑克瑞德看着于里昂热脱掉了长外套，露出底下一身正经的、更适合搭配西装的衬衫。  
“怎么不穿得休闲点儿？”桑克瑞德低声问。  
“不习惯。”于里昂热居然答得有些腼腆。  
弗弗鲁帕的客厅正播着新闻速报，说是半小时前在一家高级餐厅发生爆炸案，前些日子到这座城市来访问的名商人和两位保镖都被炸死。几乎在同一时间，另一家酒馆的地下室则发生枪战，死者达到8人。  
桑克瑞德吹了声口哨：“这座城市的治安有点糟糕，对吧，弗弗鲁帕？”  
“是该有人治一治他们了，比如我。”弗弗鲁帕附和道。  
桑克瑞德和屋主一起穿过客厅，客厅旁的茶座间围着几个主妇。  
“到这边来，先生。”主妇们朝他招手。  
“我想我未必和你们……”桑克瑞德无奈地笑笑，但弗弗鲁帕却希望他能陪陪那些太太。  
“我不太应付得来女士们。”弗弗鲁帕诉苦道，“不过我经常看到你帮她们除草和搬东西。”  
“因为那是绅士该做的，于里昂热也是。”  
“您在家负责家务吗？”主妇们问。  
“哦……一部分。我们有分工。”  
“我以为您是居家那位呢。”  
“我们都有工作，亲爱的女士。”  
“有时候我们都想跟你们好好认识一下……这个街区经常在家又外出买菜和锻炼的男士可不多。”  
“要我喊于里昂热过来吗？”  
“可以、可以。”  
“他说话的方式很有魅力，介意我这么夸他么？”  
桑克瑞德笑得眉眼弯弯的：“他是我的，谁夸他都改变不了。”  
他这句话恰好被于里昂热听到了。精灵族走到他旁边，垂下一个带有“低调一点”的意味的眼神。  
“还记得我对你说过的吗？”桑克瑞德用手肘捣捣那酸溜溜的精灵小声解释，“稍微宣布一下关系好，女士们就有很多话题可聊。”  
“不要总把自己变成话题的焦点……也不尽是好事。”  
“知道啦，知道啦。”  
桑克瑞德和于里昂热一起向女士们行礼，端着酒杯转到男人们的社交场合里去。一些人询问于里昂热股票涨跌的损失，而于里昂热恭敬地回避了这个问题。  
“我的财产都在书架上……知识是经济波动带不走的财富。”于里昂热从诸多品种的酒里找到了清淡的茶，拒绝了其他人递来的雪茄。他小心地维持着不烟不酒的形象，即使他在外出面对马上就会死去的目标时就不得不打破这种形象，但现在桑克瑞德还在旁边。  
“而我——只要还活在网络时代就不会破产。”桑克瑞德咧着嘴，招来众人的哼笑。桑克瑞德倒不在意什么，努着嘴往于里昂热身旁靠了靠，“原来我们有这么多邻居。”  
有两次这些先生们的夫人找桑克瑞德过去帮她们品鉴衣服，搬运仓库里沉重的酒箱。桑克瑞德诚恳地为她们施以援手，回到于里昂热身边后看到精灵捧着茶杯似笑非笑地坐着，从与其他人的交谈中脱身出来，用一句调侃欢迎他。  
“你倒是很招女士喜欢。”  
“我一直都这么讨人喜欢。”  
“你让我想起金苹果的故事……”  
“你不在女神的行列里，我便不是帕里斯。”  
于里昂热撇过了脸。  
“油嘴滑舌。”他低声斥责。

 **12.出不完的差**  
弗弗鲁帕家的派对持续了三个小时。尽管弗弗鲁帕和于里昂热他们家住对门，只隔着一条马路，可回到家时，两人都不约而同地，像是累极了一般松了口气。  
他们各自去往不同楼层的浴室，只求洗掉从几个小时前就憋在身体里，被社交场强行挤压出来的精力。这些精力和他们往日的生活习惯互相排斥，徘徊在神经上如同做菜时放得过了量的油腻。  
离开浴室的时间又恰恰好让他们在卧室门前撞了个面。奇怪的是，两人一面对对方，竟又一起陷入了沉默。  
直到桑克瑞德发梢滴下一滴水而于里昂热伸出手去接住了他，这个沉默才算被打破。  
“其实……”桑克瑞德拢起浴巾胡乱擦着头发，“你认认真真穿那种西装的衬衫也挺好的。”  
他看到精灵的眉毛高高地扬进垂落的发丝里。  
“我是指……让人想剥开它。”  
“这个说法倒第一次听说。”  
是么，桑克瑞德心里暗想，他好像在结婚前就这么认为了。  
“走进整齐的房间就产生弄乱它的冲动……桑克瑞德，我可以理解为你潜在的破坏欲吗？”  
“不是这个意思！”  
桑克瑞德心虚地看了眼走廊，确认他们一起养的两只宠物都不在附近。沉默再次降临时楼下传来花鼠啃咬坚果的嘎吱声，于里昂热便在那嘎吱声里束紧了浴衣的带子，正了正领口。  
“是这个意思，对吧。”于里昂热站直了说，“给你剥开的机会。”  
桑克瑞德擦头发的动作止住了。“什么？”他结巴着，“你……你在说……”  
“我在说给你剥开的——”  
精灵话还未说完桑克瑞德就扑了上去。  
“你自找的。”桑克瑞德呼哧着气息，“会弄得很乱很乱。”  
他好像忘记了大部分时候自己才是被弄乱的那个，只一心一意地拆着精灵族的浴衣。期间于里昂热扯掉挂在男人肩上的浴巾甩到一边，攥住对方长发的末梢挤掉仅剩的一点水。  
“别管它。”桑克瑞德把两手伸进精灵的浴衣里，像剥一个橘子那样敞开领子，使其箍住于里昂热的双臂，“你应该多穿点，把衬衫穿回来。”他抱怨道，而精灵族淡淡地回敬“那我再去多穿点”时又慌乱拒绝。  
名叫琥珀的猫在楼下叫了起来但他们俩都没注意去听，因为没几秒钟他们的耳朵只能用来呼吸和承载接吻时唾液交织着发出的声音，脑子仅负责指挥四条胳膊在对方身上寻找着力点和敏感点。  
过不了一会儿琥珀不叫了而他们突然清醒过来，同时问对方为什么他们还站在卧室门口。  
可到他们缠扭着进卧室后答案就等在床头：他们的手机都在响，响得恬不知耻。  
“哦，谁这么该死……”桑克瑞德低低骂着拿起手机，立即明白自己失言。拉哈布雷亚打来的电话，说明真有人该死了。  
他看了眼于里昂热，精灵自己接电话的表情在宣告这场情事进行不下去了。  
“我明天早晨五点的飞机。”于里昂热挂断手机，遗憾地望着男人。  
“我也得出差……至少要四天。”  
“时间精雕细刻……”  
“今晚什么也干不成了。”  
于里昂热竖起手指摇了摇：“谁也干不成。”

 **13.你的结婚对象**  
拉哈布雷亚看着桑克瑞德的眼神如同在看一只叮了他面前牛排的苍蝇，因为桑克瑞德也在用同样的眼神瞪着他。  
“我真的想知道是什么该杀的人打断我的好事。”桑克瑞德拖着小型行李箱抱怨，“一断就要断好几天。”  
“以前你从不埋怨工作挤掉自己的时间，我是说好几年前，你没结婚的时候。”  
“那是由于我前天才跟老板请了假，至少有半个月假期。”  
桑克瑞德蹬开办公室门，从拉哈布雷亚手里夺走机票和住宿用的假证件。  
“好吧，作为补偿，我替你向老板申请补假。”  
“不用说得好像你在恩赐我什么，这是合情合理合法的。”  
“再给你举办一场派对，怎么样？烤肉派对、啤酒会……那些以前你喜欢的。”  
桑克瑞德给拉哈布雷亚的目光带上了一种看怪物的味道。  
“我当然会先问你是不是交了新女友才会主动组织这种活动，拉哈布雷亚，要不是我知道你绝对不交女朋友，我绝对要这么问了。”  
“少挖苦我，你会回答‘我得跟家里那位通报一声’。说真的，桑克瑞德，我真怀疑你是不是跟一个老妈子结婚。”  
“就算是，也轮不到你插嘴。”  
桑克瑞德反手碰上办公室门，把拉哈布雷亚锁在门外。  
拉哈布雷亚冷冷地耸耸肩。  
“希望你在四十八小时后还会这么护着他。”  
他没有让桑克瑞德听到这句话，而办公室里的人命收割员正忙着调阅信息库里的目标资料。  
“那布里亚勒斯，外号‘尊严王’……看面相是个暴走族小鬼头，外号也真够自大的。”桑克瑞德喝了口咖啡，“这种自大的小鬼就是打断我假期的目标？看我在两天内放倒他提前回家……”  
——于里昂热拿起机票。  
“西萨纳兰。”他念了一次地名和目标名字，“那布里亚勒斯。”  
“要求还是老样子——干净利索，不留痕迹。”艾里迪布斯交叉着手指，“老板要求的，好了，我知道你嫌他啰嗦，不过那个地区是交战边境，乌尔达哈的警备很严，稍不小心就容易演变成外交问题。”  
他拿出一支笔在地图上画了个标记。  
“目标将在黄昏湾的位置上进行引渡，如果引渡成功我们就没机会下手了。需要阿尔伯特他们后援吗？”  
“既然你们直接找我来做，就说明阿尔伯特的小队做不了这件事。”于里昂热在纸上写下几行字，“帮我准备这些东西……其他的我自己来。”  
艾里迪布斯一看那张清单就沉下了脸色：“这么重的火力？”  
“这是表象，表象远远低于实际——我会让它们小得像根针。”  
“我不是这个意思，于里昂热。你看起来很想尽快完成它。”  
“我不认为那片沙漠是个适合度假的地方。”于里昂热说完就将艾里迪布斯扔在研究室外，面向满地的机械零件。他在脑子里清理出搬运、引导和设置陷阱用的装置必需品，规划好使用方式和时间轴，同时挑挑拣拣，用三个小时拼装出几个微型机械臂。  
“制作杀人器械的研究室也不是适合度假的地方。”于里昂热拿起一台机械臂，仔细检查螺丝和齿轮，以确保它们不被沙漠的沙石填塞，和机油混成抠不掉的病灶，“必须仰赖你们，帮助我快些回来……我还要解决很多事情。”

 **14.一个被两个组织追杀的对象**  
那布里亚勒斯嚼着口香糖，视线里的地平线从远变近，后视镜里的地平线则追不上他。  
他百无聊赖地敲着车窗上的铁栏，引渡犯人的车子在砂砾遍布的地面上颠得他屁股和骨头都疼。  
“等会儿直升机会不会舒服点？”那布里亚勒斯摇晃起铁栏，被押运他的警卫一棍子敲了下去，“你……等我扬名立万，第一个就要你的命！”  
那警卫轻蔑地又敲了他一棍子。  
而在警用车前方数十公里外，于里昂热的小机器人们正紧张而有序地用机械臂扣着沙地，以保证在预定那一刻来临、大量交通工具涌向此处时不因震动影响移动的精度。  
它们和蚁穴里的工蚁一样勤恳作业，把上百颗直径仅五公分的延时炸弹送进沙地。这些炸弹铺在沙子里，远看上去与屎壳郎推动的粪球没多少区别，但等于里昂热启动机关，这些小玩意儿爆发开的威力能在沙地上轰出一个近二十米的深坑，再由第二批机器人掩埋里面的残骸。  
精灵计算了十几次，直到他预计这些操作足够取得到万无一失的结果。这只是他在职业生涯里经历过的无数场人命案中不值一提的一场，不过出于谨慎的天性和想要提前回家的愿望，于里昂热的计算次数比以往惯有的十次多了几次。  
他隐蔽在预定爆破区域的一公里外，用笔记本电脑和望远镜监控自己那些小工具们的工作情况，而后发出信号，让它们撤回自己身边，由负责掩埋作业的第二批机器人待命。  
五分钟后艾里迪布斯在通讯里提醒他目标距离爆破地点只剩不到五十公里了。于里昂热直起身，为以防万一架起了一支狙击枪，顺手拧开保温杯。  
他就喝了那么一口，无意间往手边的望远镜瞥了一眼，即刻扔下保温杯。  
望远镜的视野里出现了一个意料外的身影。碍于距离超出望远镜范围，对方又包着面巾，于里昂热看不真切，只能看出那人身上的背包和迷彩T恤衫，脸上戴着风镜。  
对方在于里昂热的炸弹陷阱附近绕了半圈，而后在于里昂热即将扣动狙击枪前，掏出了一台照相机。  
负责联络的嘉·诺玛蕾在于里昂热的耳机里尖声问这不速之客是不是来捣乱的，可精灵观察着那人，总觉得并不具有威胁。  
“是个背包客。”于里昂热对嘉·诺玛蕾说，想起自己熟知的那个背包客，“路过的旅行者……不过他可能会受爆炸波及，落入旅行的意外……”  
精灵停下话头，搓搓眼角放松了绷在腰上的力量。  
“格外叫人怀念的场景……尽管相距甚远，却像是补全了某一个特别的日子……亏缺的一块拼图。我让机器人引他离开这里……”  
『那不可能！』嘉·诺玛蕾嚷了起来，『他拿的是火箭筒！』  
这嚷嚷声令精灵怔了一瞬，随后遭电击般反弹而起，扶上狙击镜朝里面一瞅，连接到识别系统里的警告字幕明晃晃地在他眼前闪来闪去。  
可那火箭筒从外表上看根本就像一根用来搭帐篷的木桩。  
嘉·诺玛蕾听上去有点气急：『先解决掉那家伙，一发就够了吧？目标还有二十公里！』  
于里昂热不等她说完就先开了一枪，子弹直冲着那“背包客”的胸前而去。然而精灵再清楚不过，这种隐藏在野外的杀手不可能不穿防弹衣。  
他甚至开始后悔自己要争这口气去开枪，开枪后若对方不死，自己就会暴露位置。他仅用几秒就能从对方的衣着气质和火箭筒的伪装方式判断出那是个老手，要不了一分钟，自己这个隐蔽点就不能用了。  
于里昂热抢在大脑做出明确得能形成文字的指令前抛下狙击枪，侧身跳下了隐蔽点。也多亏他这一跳——隐蔽点在他身后被火箭筒炸开了。  
爆炸破坏了于里昂热设置好的机器人指令，原本围在指定地点的微型炸弹全部被引爆，轰起冲天的黑烟和沙尘。  
于里昂热蹿上藏在沙丘下的车扬尘而去，他知道任务失败了。

 **15.追杀和被追杀**  
回到安全屋的桑克瑞德丧气极了，一边抠掉陷在防弹衣上的狙击弹，冲拉哈布雷亚吼着“为什么不告诉我那里还有别的杀手”，却被后者冷冰冰地按住了头顶。  
“他看到你了吗？”拉哈布雷亚问，“看到你的脸了吗？”  
“我怎么知道？我还戴着风镜和防尘的口罩。这说不好，但那家伙对着一个扮成背包客的人开枪，肯定有识别系统。人脸识别武器识别热量识别，随便什么都够了。”  
“那你知道规矩。”拉哈布雷亚收回手臂，交在胸前，“48个小时。”  
“拿去，让以格约姆查。”  
桑克瑞德扔掉防弹衣，将一个没被当场炸毁的小金属球扔给拉哈布雷亚。那是个圆润的金属球，因桑克瑞德在爆炸中发现它藏在沙地里而被掐断了引爆线，没能成功自毁。桑克瑞德看出它原来应该有至少三根长约十五公分左右的机械臂，只可惜桑克瑞德没有时间去研究机械臂如何脱落、又脱落到了哪里。整个机器人构造精细，投在上面的脑力、零件材料以及使用方式都可谓不计成本。  
“对方是个老手。”桑克瑞德推测道，“从爆炸的规模来说现场至少有十五个这样的小东西，也可能更多……那人制作这些东西的速度极快，但能用在它们身上的零件绝不可能在批发市场里买得到——喂，让以格约姆去查。”  
拉哈布雷亚转了转手里的那个小金属球，转身离开桑克瑞德的办公室。过了半小时，拉哈布雷亚拿回了一个地址。  
“从素材来源到购买渠道都打探清楚了。”拉哈布雷亚晃晃手里的纸条，“最后收货的地点在这上面，你还有47个半小时。”  
桑克瑞德往外套里揣上一把枪，换好干净的衣服。  
他的任务还没这么荒唐地失败过：同时出现在一个目标身上的两个杀手？这在业界里根本不符合规矩。就算是敌对公司抢生意，也该是在下单之前去抢。即使是杀人越货行当也有相应的行规和通用的接单渠道，当单子指派的杀手定下来以后，就不该有第二个杀手去沾这单生意，否则两个杀手一碰面或是在任务失败后——就像现在这样——必须宰掉另一个；倘若两个人互相杀不死对方，则两个人都得被继续追杀，这对公司来说实际上是一笔亏本买卖。  
况且桑克瑞德和拉哈布雷亚所属的公司在业界里名头不小，许多年来跟敌对公司都没有在派出杀手后还有人敢来抢生意的先例。“争抢”是上层的活儿，不该落到“执行”的人头上来。  
桑克瑞德狐疑地看了眼拉哈布雷亚。  
“我们的老板是不是突然失恋，而跟他抢生意的人是个美女，让他拉不下老脸，把这种丢人的事情甩到我头上来？”  
拉哈布雷亚用鼻子哼了一声：“你没见过老板，就别替他操这份心了。现在是你得替自己考虑，明白吗？”  
桑克瑞德悻悻拉起外套的拉链，藏好袖口里的蝴蝶刀和手枪。  
一小时后他根据拉哈布雷亚递来的纸条站在那个地址位置上，目瞪口呆。  
地址所指向的是一家工程企业的拆迁和讲学项目分部，其名称显然只是个伪装，但桑克瑞德认得这个企业分部的名字。  
负责人的名牌上赫然标着“于里昂热·奥居雷”，还冠以“教授”的称呼。桑克瑞德盯着那串长长的字母。每个字母他都认识，可连在一起就不同了。  
它们连在一块就成了一句咒语，听上去就和拉哈布雷亚唬人时会说的那种一样，能吓得小孩子哭哭闹闹地去睡觉。  
这是一个要命的咒语，若不能要桑克瑞德的命，就会要了施咒者的命。可桑克瑞德在五六年前刚把自己的命交到这个名字的所有者手里。  
他木然举起手机，拨通于里昂热的号码。  
“嗨，亲爱的。”桑克瑞德腻歪地说。  
他不知道此刻于里昂热其实并不在这个地址里。精灵此时正位于几公里外的另一个安全屋里，一帧一帧地分析着嘉·诺玛蕾通过终端录下的、任务失败时的影像，并辨认出影像中的男人扛起木桩似的火箭筒时腰部和臂膀上的皮肤下，那些肌肉运转的模样——和自己所经手的仪器具有不相上下的精密度，也和自己所熟知的那个人没有一丝区别。  
于里昂热第一次见到那个男人如此拉伸自己肢体时，对方正在跳舞；而后是一场欢好，还有无数次欢好。例外的一次是桑克瑞德爬上他们家的屋顶修理坏掉的排水沟，那会儿于里昂热紧紧地盯着对方，满脑子都在担忧桑克瑞德会因屋顶雨水和青苔造就出的危险区域而摔下来，可他也没忘记桑克瑞德的双臂攀上屋檐时腰部折起的样子，那时于里昂热以为这一切得益于桑克瑞德攀岩的经验。  
现在他想明白了。  
“是你的电话。”阿尔伯特在精灵身后开口，举着手机，“你对象找你。”  
于里昂热没让视线离开影像屏幕，接过手机附在耳边。  
『嗨，亲爱的。』他听到桑克瑞德在通讯对面，语气亲昵。可在于里昂热听来，这种亲昵已经很不自然了，『你在办公室吗？』  
“我好像交代过，上班时最好不要打扰我……”  
『啊。我只是想问问，今晚我们几点吃晚饭。』  
“六点半。”于里昂热一字一句道，“和往常一样。”  
他挂断电话，微低下头。  
“拉米米小姐。”于里昂热温和地拂开拉米米给他涂抹碘酒的手，“这点淤青不足为惧。”说完便用毛巾擦了把脸，抹平自己的头发，拾起一件新外套。  
艾里迪布斯恰巧从安全屋里侧出来，见于里昂热要走，抬起手就往精灵脸上扔了个纸团。  
“老板要求的，别忘了规矩——48小时。”于里昂热不用看也知道纸条里写了什么，就像每个班主任会给犯错的学生发的带颜色的小纸条一样。但艾里迪布斯压根就不会放过这精灵，以至于强调的声音比平常高了许多，“48小时！不是说你不看这条命令，它就不存在！”  
“看在你那么崇拜的佐迪亚克的份上……”于里昂热干巴巴地回话，“希望我们的老板能把注意力放在别的地方，比如说别再折腾出被其他公司抢生意的傻事了——阿尔伯特？请在半小时内给我一份资料：桑克瑞德·沃特斯，你有他的照片。系统识别出来以后将他的资料传给我……不，我现在不打算跟你解释为什么。”

 **16.我的对象是个杀手，一定是谁在开玩笑**  
——桑克瑞德顺着屋檐溜进窗户里时脑子里就这么想。  
他跟一个同行一块儿睡了五六年，甚至为了他们的生活，一起去找婚姻咨询师。  
桑克瑞德自认也是个有自尊心的人，这种事要是抖出去，能被同行取笑一辈子；他觉得于里昂热同样会成为被取笑的对象，而桑克瑞德并不乐意看到这种结果。  
跟于里昂热在不在意没关系，单纯因为于里昂热是他的结婚对象，他就不乐意那精灵被取笑。  
可他又不得不正视一个问题：搞不好于里昂热正在取笑他呢。  
想到这儿桑克瑞德便鼓起一股怒气，撬开阁楼的窗台，拆掉窗台下的砖头，挖出一个纸盒。  
纸盒里放着一柄组装枪，是桑克瑞德在装修时就特意藏好了的。这栋房子从建造初期就存在一种微妙的分工，于里昂热负责书房、厨房以及卧室，桑克瑞德则负责阁楼、储藏室和起居室。那时桑克瑞德以为这是他们的默契，现在想来，大约于里昂热也早有预谋。书房、厨房和卧室里肯定同样被于里昂热设置了相似的机关用以储藏武器，这是许多杀手在拥有一套房子后会采取的措施。  
“怪不得那么反对我在书房里放电视。”桑克瑞德咕哝，“多半是怕我拉电线动了他的机关。”  
他悄悄潜入走廊，一看厨房亮着灯，赶忙把手枪塞进后腰。  
“唷，于里昂热。”  
“晚饭准备好了。”那精灵穿着一身正装，“烤牛肉——最适合接风洗尘的盛宴。”  
“棒极了，我喜欢烤牛肉。有鸡尾酒吗？”  
“如果你等会儿还要出门，我建议你最好别喝酒。况且我记得你是不喝酒的——”  
“可我想喝酒，于里昂热。我想念鸡尾酒，还有隔着鸡尾酒就能看到的你。”  
他没错过于里昂热眼镜下闪过的一道光。  
“入座吧，我猜你饿了。”  
桑克瑞德笑了起来：“当然。”  
他拉开座椅，与那精灵四目相对地坐下。烛光、白桌布与摆得颇为有光影艺术感的酒瓶、高脚杯，入目满是安详和浪漫……但桑克瑞德眯起眼，计算起了这张餐桌的数字。一张餐桌的距离是两米，加上他们训练有素地保持着的、身体和餐桌的间隔，加起来总共三米。  
是安全距离。  
“工作怎么样？”于里昂热先拿起餐刀。  
“还能如何……一场大事故。”桑克瑞德用叉子拨开烤牛肉上的豌豆和番茄，“搞完以后还不一定能拿到报酬，是我经历过的最糟糕的一次生意了。你呢？”  
“一样糟糕，客户非常蛮不讲理。”  
“那么……敬我们的糟糕？”  
桑克瑞德拿起了他的酒杯。他最喜欢的鸡尾酒总是别着一块青柠檬，而酒杯里确实有这么一块。  
桑克瑞德望着这杯鸡尾酒。他从不在于里昂热面前随便喝酒，于里昂热也不知道他喜欢什么样的酒——  
——于里昂热本来就不该知道。  
他的耳朵一动，什么人的叉子掉到了地上；连同桑克瑞德手中的玻璃杯一起，清脆地“叮”的一声。  
那一声落下地，整栋房子便只剩于里昂热的宠物猫和桑克瑞德的宠物鼠在客厅里叫唤。  
没有任何人在厨房。

 **17.说再见吧，亲爱的**  
于里昂热敢说桑克瑞德到达自己用来作身份掩盖的分公司的时间就比于里昂热本身慢了不到十五分钟。  
“他就在这里！”阿尔伯特冲着安保监控吼道，“他在电梯里！”  
“隔断这栋写字楼对电梯的监控。”于里昂热一手指示艾里迪布斯销毁分公司的资料，启动应急防御措施，宣布抛弃这个独立工作室，“全部信号都接进来……嘉·诺玛蕾，电梯上的炸弹还运作正常吗？”  
嘉·诺玛蕾正往拉米米身上绑安全带，以便他们利用逃生装置快速脱离工作室：“你放的炸弹，你说呢？”  
“他打电话进来了，打的是座机。”  
“让我接。”  
精灵拿起话筒。  
“桑克瑞德。”他刻板地打了个招呼，“晚上好，我还从没邀请过你来陪我加班。”  
『是啊，于里昂热，我从没陪你加班过。』那男人冲着监控摄像头抛出一个飞吻，『我猜你的炸弹已经瞄准我了，至于这么生气吗？我们可以谈谈。』  
“我们是可以谈谈……本来，从咨询师那儿回来后我们就该谈谈。”  
“你们还去找婚姻咨询师？”阿尔伯特嚷，被于里昂热瞪了一眼。  
『啊哈，那是阿尔伯特，业内编号YM001，代号暗之战士……对不对，‘领路人’？』  
“初次见面，‘爱的吟游诗人’。”  
『我想象得到，你也是从这个代号后面的档案里调出我喜欢的鸡尾酒来的。真不容易啊，我一直想跟你一起喝这种酒来着。』  
“正常情况下，不是没有这种机会……可现在不同了。”  
『可我应该感谢你，我从不知道你会调这种酒。』  
“我还会调足以让这架电梯成为棺椁的炸弹，小型机械……你应该看到过一个掉队的小精灵，它们本来负有一桩使命，是让我尽快完成任务回到你身边。”  
『它有这种作用？我还以为它只是一个玩具呢。』  
“你认为它是玩具吗？”于里昂热轻声哼气，“它们能夺取无数人的生命。”  
『那就来试试吧，到底它们能不能制造一个送给我的棺椁。』  
“这种尝试将让你付出生命的代价。”  
『不试试怎么知道呢？你就是想得太多啦，我的速度可比它们快得多。』  
“我只给你一次机会，倒数十下。”  
阿尔伯特惊恐地望着精灵。此时嘉·诺玛蕾、布尔赫兰兹和拉米米都已经乘坐第一套逃生装置跳出了写字楼，资料和设备都被销毁得仅剩下这套监控系统的工作室里，不过于里昂热、阿尔伯特与艾里迪布斯三人。  
艾里迪布斯走了过来。  
“你的救生衣。”他说着，手放在起爆按钮上，叫阿尔伯特先走。  
“八……七……”  
『六，五，四。』监控里的桑克瑞德丝毫不乱。  
“你再不走，就要道别了。”  
『三，二……』  
于里昂热装好自己的救生衣，深呼吸。他在一秒之内有很多话要说，可他只能说一句。  
“再见，桑克瑞德。”  
艾里迪布斯按下了起爆键。  
那一瞬间精灵的视野都被硝烟占据，也听到了工作室外电梯被引爆的巨响。  
于里昂热不知道自己的失态，嘴巴大张。  
“艾里迪布斯，你在干什么？”  
“干什么，帮你起爆啊？”  
“请问我什么时候让你起爆了？”  
“你说再见了不是吗！”  
“艾里迪——”  
“你是真打算杀了我哟，于里昂热？”  
精灵端起枪，正对上从天花板上跳下的桑克瑞德的枪口。那男人完好无损，脸上连烟灰都没有，咧开嘴时一口白牙明晃晃地反射着光。  
艾里迪布斯猛然反应过来，推了精灵一把：“快走！”  
但精灵挣开艾里迪布斯，只是呆呆地望着桑克瑞德的枪。  
“……你竟然使用热兵器。就我所知……你是冷兵器的爱好者。”于里昂热慢慢地说，“桑克瑞德……‘爱的吟游诗人’——你的飞刀，远比你在游乐场上表现出的水平厉害得多吧。”  
他没能等到回答。本该响起枪声的无数个瞬间过去，最后是艾里迪布斯将于里昂热拖上了逃生装置，把那个白发的男人抛在被废弃的工作室里。  
此时距离他们必须杀死对方的期限，还有40个小时。

 **18.了断Part.1**  
“是的，你必须得做个了断。真没法相信，你竟然没有开枪。”  
拉哈布雷亚的笑容都快结出冰锥来了，而桑克瑞德浑然不觉，一心扑在网络上。  
“你知道自己在面对谁吗？对方的老板和我们的老板是死对头。没错——你必须得杀了他，明白吗，桑克瑞德？”  
“我不想在这种场合下听你喊我名字。每次你喊我名字，我就想起你偷偷用我的账号去打电脑游戏结果输得一塌糊涂的惨案。”  
拉哈布雷亚大大地挥了下手，正好敲在桑克瑞德的后脑勺上。  
“你在让我们整个公司都面临危险。他认识你、他了解你……对，你们甚至结了婚！他现在随时可能闯进这儿，你的办公室，抬手给你一枪，而你根本不打算对他开枪。”  
“你要是害怕就出去，别来烦我。”  
拉哈布雷亚沉默了一下：“你在看什么？”  
他探过头一瞧，电脑屏幕上赫然是于里昂热和桑克瑞德的结婚照。  
拉哈布雷亚拉下了脸。  
“从你们睡觉的那一天起就有问题，我早该想到的。那天你没把他给杀了就有问题……”  
“但你有句话说得对。”桑克瑞德关上屏幕，“我是该跟他做个了断。”  
“拿上你的刀？”  
“拿上我的刀。”  
拉哈布雷亚抱起胳膊，打量着这个男人。  
“凭我对你的了解……我是说实力，你不会输给他。”  
“我只在床上会输给他，一点办法都没有。”  
“……谁要听你说这个？”

 **19.了断Part.2**  
“你想，他那么一个……好，我承认他的脸很好看。”  
阿尔伯特孜孜不倦地掰着手指数。  
“你瞧这个代号下的案子，有好些个目标都有特殊性癖。你想想，他就是那种会做出某些事的人。说不定你也只是他的目标之一，引诱你、睡了你……咳咳，我是说……包括你们结婚在内！你不是告诉过我们嘛？求婚是他先提的。”  
艾里迪布斯在旁边简单地附和着。他几乎从不附和阿尔伯特，可这次艾里迪布斯好像没有对阿尔伯特的发言提出一句反对。  
“你看看你的结婚对象是个什么人吧！履历完美——在我们看来，履历完美才是最危险的！他监视了你五年！”  
“六年。”于里昂热说。  
“五六年，好不好？唉不是……你现在在意这个有用吗？你得跟他做个了断，不管你是不是真的爱他，你都得做出抉择。他不是真的，不是！从这个人，到他的心……”  
“我知道了。”  
阿尔伯特话头一顿：“知、知道了……”  
他眼看着于里昂热空着手走出安全屋，不得不求助地转向艾里迪布斯。  
“于里昂热的话少得有点反常，你说他会听我们的么？”  
艾里迪布斯没有作声，只是瞪视着那精灵关上安全屋的门的身影。

 **20.坦诚**  
过去的五六年，他们都有着各自的小秘密。  
他们从未想过，这个秘密不小，而是大到了能颠覆两个组织的地步。  
可能连业界都要为之一震。  
为了保护这个秘密，他们都要撒很多的谎。  
第一次见面。  
约会。  
游乐场。  
身份。  
婚礼。  
生活。  
于里昂热拉开厨台，在天然气开关下面弯起手指，触动开关旁的按钮。  
一排小机器人沿着厨台列队而出，排进走廊两侧。随后是天花板、壁炉、沙发……一切能隐藏的角落。  
于里昂热将他的宠物猫和桑克瑞德的宠物鼠装进背包，放到院门外的树下。  
“不论结果为何……”他抚摸着两只宠物的绒毛，“我都爱你们。”  
他走回房内，捕捉到了新的气息。  
桑克瑞德正从楼上下来。那个男人总是擅长从高处突进目的地。  
但于里昂热不需要制高点，他的武器也不是刀和枪，没必要让自己保持在制高点上。  
“桑克瑞德？我知道你在楼上……来谈谈吧。”  
楼上用一连串的枪声作答。  
“你的小搭档们可不是这么说的。”  
声音暴露了男人的位置，于里昂热的机器人们立即朝那个方向奔涌而去。精灵精准地控制住了进军的数量，不让它们一下子折损过甚。  
爆炸的规模不大，却足以掀开二楼的地板。扶手从楼上掉了下来，发出巨响。  
“你是真想杀了我，在写字楼的时候就是了，对不对？”  
于里昂热伏低身体蹿出厨房，扬手在起居室门边打了一枪。那一枪角度刁钻，却刚好击落一柄短刀。  
精灵钻进起居室，用墙壁做掩体。他的机器人接到新的指令，有的从天花板上降下来，像是扑向食物的蜘蛛群，把门廊毁得一塌糊涂。  
而在硝烟之中，两支燃烧着的短刀切开空气直往于里昂热藏身的墙壁打来。它们以常人做不到的力量钉进墙里，瞬间点燃了墙皮。于里昂热刚一回避，冷不丁被第三把刀划破了腿。  
“喔。”精灵低声一笑，朝硝烟的边缘打空一盒子弹。  
桑克瑞德当然不会傻站着等在烟雾里，精灵看到对方冲过门廊的身影，迅速换上一个新的弹匣，直接打穿了墙壁。他的小机器人部下同样不甘落后地朝桑克瑞德躲避的方向一拥而上，几秒间接连炸飞几大块地板，落地窗和玻璃门皆被震得粉碎。  
博古架毁于一旦，而于里昂热也不心疼那些所谓的古董。他需要移动到书房，还得想法子用本质就是移动炸药的机器人作为防线，保持和桑克瑞德的距离。那个人擅长近身战，只要拉开距离，于里昂热就还有优势。  
尽管以机械造物为主要刺杀方式，于里昂热自认狙击手法还没被生疏。  
他绕开楼梯被炸得暴露在外的钢筋翻上楼梯，但桑克瑞德的刀已经跟了上来。于里昂热在回头的刹那瞥见冷光一摇，下意识地用手枪挡住，指令机器人补进两人之间。  
那男人猝不及防地被热浪吹飞，于里昂热自己也险些没站稳。精灵听得对方的背砸在墙上，自己则加快脚步冲上二楼。  
“咳、咳咳——”  
桑克瑞德的声音从楼下传来。  
“我们的位置又变了，对吗，亲爱的？这个体位我可不一定喜欢。”  
“你会习惯的。”  
于里昂热闪进书房，打了个响指。  
他不意外地感到一楼被倾巢而出的小炸弹从下到上灌满。没有死角、没有可掩护的地方——就算桑克瑞德能躲开其中的一个，也躲不开第二个；就算桑克瑞德是被天神眷顾的好运，那些机械释放的高热和碎片也能将其吞噬。  
于里昂热靠在书架下，深深地喘气。他一定下来才察觉到自己身上在不经意间已经被桑克瑞德抛出的刀划破了好几处皮肤，有些甚至不知道到底是什么时候造成的。  
精灵喘匀了气，横过手枪，看着枪托上的痕迹，不自觉地推了推鼻尖的眼镜。  
桑克瑞德在求婚时送他的眼镜竟还好端端地戴在精灵脸上。  
于里昂热停下手，瞥了一眼书房的大电视。  
爆炸结束了，一楼一片死寂，宣告他们的“了断”。  
这时候于里昂热才想起来，过去他选择这种奇特又昂贵的战斗方式的原因。他不必去思考自己的子弹或是尖刀穿过人体所造成的痛苦，他可以连死者的脸都不必看到。  
所以桑克瑞德也不是死在他的手里的；他完全可以将其伪装成天然气爆炸或者——总之，这件事结束了。  
五六年的时光，就这么到头了。  
“真的吗？”  
精灵的心跳很快。尽管他在杀手场上和场下都保有矜持自若的风范，可这不意味着他的心跳不会因某些元素加快，血液也不被战意冻结。  
他侧过脸听着外面的动静，令他有些不解的是，他们在屋里翻腾出这么大的响动，竟没让街道尽头响起警笛。  
夜风清凉如故，月色亲和而纯粹。  
……初次见面那天夜里的月色也是这样，在两具身体燃尽热情之后，目无杂质地凝视着他们的房间。  
于里昂热开始回忆他为什么没有在那个晚上抽身离去。可能要到跟他一块渡过五六年的人真的走了，他的记忆才变得这么清晰，连那个夜里拥着对方时看到的那些白色的发丝在自己鼻子下和肩膀旁随心跳呼吸拂动的弧度都能回忆得清清楚楚。  
能跟月光融为一体的白色。能跟月光一起跳舞的白色。能——  
于里昂热的眼镜飞了出去。他的脸在那一瞬被一拳掼在了地板上。不用说，那男人已经到书房来了，无声无息又气势汹汹地，用刀柄砸向精灵的太阳穴。于里昂热扭开头避让，使这一击失去重心；他又曲起腿配合手肘重重地击打对方小腹，换得一时生机。  
他一跳跳出两三米外，掰着手腕；可那男人起身的速度也快，只一刀就割断精灵手腕上的表带、抢走了他的腕表。于里昂热只退了半步便知晓自己无法再退，在他被疏忽的角度，桑克瑞德早已用刀和钢琴线拉出了一个只要走进去便能割裂骨肉的陷阱。  
于里昂热被那个陷阱剐开了脖子——谢天谢地，他足够灵敏，钢琴线只在他锁骨旁剐出一道口子。  
精灵压着伤口，翻手用子弹打落钉在书架上的刀，使钢琴线松脱落地。  
“这就是发信器，对吧？”桑克瑞德嘶声说，一刀剁碎精灵的腕表，“表带上的发信装置是纳米型电脑的极限。你怎么不把自己改造成一个机器人呢，于里昂热？”  
“因为机器人没有感情，桑克瑞德。”  
“杀手要感情来做什么，跟另一个杀手结婚？”  
于里昂热不说话，扯断滑稽地挂在脖子上的领带，抹着锁骨旁的伤口。  
桑克瑞德扬起眉毛，吹着口哨。  
“是了，我就喜欢你这么破坏自己形象。”  
他扔下刀朝于里昂热扑了过去。起先是拳头相交，再后来成了互相拧着胳膊和腿搏力。那男人近身战的能力确如于里昂热所了解到的那么阴狠歹毒，能在其他人想不到的地方制造出钻心痛苦，打乱搏击节奏。于里昂热也就这么着了几次桑克瑞德的道，正如那男人将他拉进舞场，以身体的线条和线条中包含的情色味道扰乱他的思绪一般，几十个回合下来，精灵相对瘦弱些的身体上就被揍出了好些青淤，一边脸也高高地肿了起来。  
但他同样没让桑克瑞德好过，等两人重新扯开距离时，借着窗外的月光，于里昂热能看到对方脖子和手腕上的青肿，一边腿打着抖，嘴唇被撕破。他猜想这是自己用肘部夹击桑克瑞德的手法起了效果，这种招数看似无用，实际上只要对正确的人、用在正确的位置，就能造成酥麻，进而破坏对方的灵活。  
并且——那也是桑克瑞德最害怕在做爱时被于里昂热亲吻的位置之一。  
桑克瑞德隔着月光望着精灵，而精灵用手背粗重地抹掉脸颊的血迹，吐掉一块沾着口腔内膜的唾沫。  
“真的、真……破坏形象。”桑克瑞德断断续续地哼笑，可他忽然松下肩膀，望着于里昂热的目光跟浸泡在月光中的琥珀一般，半是凝固了时间的浑浊，半是洗褪尘埃的清寒，“……但你的眼睛还是没变。”  
“像黄昏一样。你在沙漠边缘看到的黄昏，又和晨光相仿。你希望这样的光永远不被任何屏障隔挡。”  
那男人吃惊地眨巴两下眼睛。就这一眨，于里昂热就夺得先机，裹着烈风向对方迎上，抽出了枪。  
桑克瑞德稍慢了一下，却用另一套手法平衡住局面。他们的手臂绞在一块，两人又同时被对方的脚踹得一块倒向地板。  
于里昂热的枪口抵住了男人的下巴，而桑克瑞德的刀尖则顶着精灵的心口。

 **21.放弃**  
月光静悄悄地偏移了一丁点位置，而两人的呼吸还存在于书房中，没有哪一方衰弱。  
“……我……”  
于里昂热一点点移开枪，终于放弃地张开扣着扳机的手指。  
“我做不到。”  
“因为你从没亲自用枪打死过一个人，对吧？”桑克瑞德小声问。  
“不是。”  
“那天你在目标点上对我开枪，位置也不是必死的。虽然我穿着防弹衣，但那个位置不足以致死。你不是枪法不好……”  
桑克瑞德没拿刀的手臂环住了精灵的脖子。  
“你只是不适合干这一行。如果你是我知道的那种杀手……我早就能发现你了……”  
“那么你也不是，桑克瑞德……”  
那男人的刀柄一横，顶掉于里昂热的手枪，随后刀子也被扔了出去。  
于是他们再次缠在一起，却不是为了杀伤哪一方。于里昂热拧着男人的手腕吻下去时差点控制不住自己的肾上腺素，嘴巴没轻没重地咬伤了桑克瑞德的嘴角；对方被咬得一弹，舌头立即被卷走，关在精灵的口中、涎液很快填了上去。  
好酸——桑克瑞德的大脑抱怨道。于里昂热的唾液带着酸涩，一点都不甜。桑克瑞德安慰自己说没有谁的唾液是甜的，尤其这个人上一秒还在跟自己拼命。可这道酸涩又马上被他赋予了新的意义——他爱喝的酒。过去他从不在于里昂热面前喝的酒——一定要有一片青柠檬，青柠檬一定要够新鲜多汁……他喜欢酒味里那一丝酸苦，能让他记起在血和火中穿梭得麻木之后仅存的人心。就像于里昂热，就像他和于里昂热面对面坐着，聊起所谓的“旅行见闻”，那些见闻本都是些谎话，可它们恰好和于里昂热说到的历史契合，使得桑克瑞德在那短短的几分钟时间里以为自己不是一个杀手，而是一个真正的旅行者。  
那精灵说的东西让他用作撒谎资本的词句生出了新的含义。  
桑克瑞德舔动的舌头因此夹带了一股霸道。他想夺回来，全部……只要还是活着的、还能让他想得起来。他的手指掐上精灵锁骨旁被剐开的伤口，听得于里昂热小声痛呼，桑克瑞德便噙着唾液去亲吻那道血痕，而后在精灵的锁骨边上磨磨牙齿。  
“我的花鼠呢？”桑克瑞德骤然记起他的好朋友。  
“我们的。”于里昂热纠正道，手指用力撑开男人的后穴，把天知道什么时候就被他挤好了攥在掌心里的润滑剂送进肠壁。  
桑克瑞德哼着鼻音绷紧一身的肌肉，感到自己被对方拍着背部和臀部趴在地上时，就跟他告知拉哈布雷亚自己要结婚了的那天给他打得稀巴烂的沙袋一样。于里昂热揉弄这些肌肉的力量也和它们绷起来的相同，双方都在较着劲，直到桑克瑞德被于里昂热的阴茎钻得疼了，而精灵的冷汗也滴到他的背上。  
“不是这样！”桑克瑞德胡乱地喊，挣扎起来翻了个身，抓住于里昂热的分身。  
“我认为也不是这样。”那精灵回答，捏开桑克瑞德的手。  
他们在争夺这场性事的领导权上又花了点时间，付出了点比如说指甲抓痕和胸口上的牙印之类的代价，还由于两人都拿捏不好力道——好像身份一暴露，就忘了怎么做爱似地——险些滚进桑克瑞德没被于里昂热拆干净的钢琴线陷阱里。  
“别去那儿！”  
桑克瑞德的声音冒冒失失，又给于里昂热拉进一个无所谓的亲吻中。  
“我知道那里有危险，是你干的好事。”  
于里昂热把这男人推到书架旁，胸膛压着对方的背，一口咬在桑克瑞德挺着胸脯时背后隆起的肌肉上。  
借着这口气，他们总算让该进去的部位进去妥当了，虽然结果还是两人都痛得直打颤，以至于桑克瑞德的脸嗑在书架上，手臂抓落一排大部头，同时怀疑五六年前那一场和这一场比起来，到底哪次才是“第一次”。  
有那么几分钟桑克瑞德给那精灵撞得要摔下来了，便真放开手臂让自己摔在地上，一把掀开对方。他明白这精灵着实不喜欢近身战，借着这个优势骑上于里昂热的腰，龇牙咧嘴地坐下去。可他还没得意多久就再次摔了下来，全赖那精灵对他身体敏感带的掌握度，掐一下便会失控。  
“唬人不能只靠表情……”  
于里昂热压着他，垂头在他的阴茎上来回舔舐。这精灵用舌头从阴茎旁捻起一丝体液时桑克瑞德倒抽着气息，抬手攥住对方的头发揉了几下。  
“谁唬谁呢。”男人扣着那精灵的后脑挺动起来，不一会儿又变成于里昂热主动扳着他的腰任由他在自己嘴里乱来。等桑克瑞德的喘息声拔高，挺动的那一方就掉了个个儿。  
“冷静点。”  
于里昂热拍着桑克瑞德的腿，将这双腿架上肩膀，一路捏着被磨得有些粗糙的皮肤——是被刀具袋磨的，不是被旅行腰包——吮着膝窝，龟头抵在男人的那一块区域上。  
“冷静点，把住你的舵盘……”  
“舵盘？”  
这个懵懂中的问句化成一声惊叫，而后湮没在呻吟里。他看到了什么？在海上他能看到什么？月光下的海面，除了粼粼波光，还有什么？  
潮汐和月亮相依，桑克瑞德在起伏中努力地思索，可他没有见过金色的月光。如果月光有颜色，就说明他身处城市，而城市里的光会冲淡夜色，以嘈杂取而代之。  
是谁的？是谁的？  
他抑制不住惶恐，张开臂膀。好似乘上一条即将翻覆的破船。他会潜水，却不代表他想在这时候潜水——没有谁会希望自己的意识被水淹没，没有人喜欢窒息的感觉。  
他狂乱地汲取空气，而后恍惚着发觉是于里昂热在给他渡着呼吸，手指摸到的缆绳亦由那精灵的头发编制而成，很细，就那么几撮。  
他不合时宜地想到自己说过“没来由要去买的书”。而今他正静下来翻开这本书，重新体味自己买下它的冲动，感慨这笔钱不算亏。  
为此桑克瑞德竭力将身体拱成弓形，下身朝那精灵退去，力图让自己显得那么渴求，驱使于里昂热加快速度。  
他的后穴吞吐着滋哒哒的水声，前胸迎向于里昂热的嘴唇和舌尖，迫不及待让那精灵在自己身上啃出印记。他觉得读书就是一种交互的过程，书赋予他知识，他则将心灵托付给书。  
那精灵似乎也这么觉得，没放过男人任何一条伤疤。他还坏心眼地用指尖挠了挠桑克瑞德的领口，放任男人的身体在自己怀里弹跳。  
眼睛溢满水汽时桑克瑞德瞅见那精灵垂头在他性器上吹气的动作，惊叫着质疑那精灵如何做得到——他对于里昂热肢体的韧度有了新的认识，并由于这种犯规行为陷入迷乱，叫声丧失理智，在后穴空虚和前端的被照料的犹豫里停止思考，而后呜咽着塌下来。  
那精灵接住了他身躯，将他半翻过去再整根地没入，用前端在肠壁和尽头交相刺戳，一手扣紧桑克瑞德脑后的长发，吮起他的脖子和锁骨。  
除了会致命的位置外，于里昂热吮吻的力道毫不轻柔，也可以说和他阴茎抽插的动作一样急迫，只为使唇下的皮肤涂满占有的标志。  
那精灵插得深了，男人便抑制不住地发起抖，呻吟声细碎。而他翻折身躯蜷曲起来的模样又招致精灵好一阵凶煞的顶弄，根本起不到躲避的作用。  
他不自知地舒张开脚趾，夸赞包裹着自己的酣畅快感以至于被于里昂热捏着下巴合不上嘴，唾液沿着脸侧流在地上。  
“哼嗯——多点……多……”  
“再多就装不下了，你会被压断的。”于里昂热拭去男人嘴角上的水迹舔了舔，附身用额发扫过他的颈窝和耳背，舌尖湿湿地划过男人的下巴。  
“可我想……”  
桑克瑞德挣脱于里昂热的嘴唇，额头抵上精灵的胸口。  
“……吃掉……”  
他亲了亲于里昂热心脏的位置。  
“请不要客气。”那精灵气息凌乱地回答。

 **22.还记得吗，48小时。**  
放纵的中途，门铃响了起来。  
他们还是惊动了对门的弗弗鲁帕，那一心要做好警察的小个子带着三个同僚站在门前，以为他们被人打劫了。  
“我说过要为这座城市的治安尽最大努力。”见两人都光着身子来开门，弗弗鲁帕尴尬地咳嗽着，“……唔，你们没事就好……要重新装修吗？”  
“明天就装修。”这两人面不改色而异口同声。  
送走恪尽职守的好邻居后他们又找了个没被炸得太彻底的地儿继续身体和感情上的双重交流兼较量，最后入睡时又都精疲力竭，没有哪一个敢说自己占尽便宜。  
“我居然在一个同僚旁边睡了五年……”桑克瑞德说得丧气又意犹未尽。  
“六年。”于里昂热抚着他的长发。  
“五六年。”  
“……那就五六年。”  
没睡上几小时他们就同时醒来，咕哝着肚子饿，从冰箱残骸里找出被炸弹烘得半熟的鸡蛋。  
“……有时候不太好使。”当桑克瑞德问起从业生涯时，于里昂热指指自己的耳朵，“要是那些小家伙搭错一根线，我就可能患上失聪好几天。”  
“怪不得我一碰你耳朵你就特别凶。”  
“我凶么？”那精灵呆呆地问，似乎第一次意识到这个问题，“可是……桑克瑞德，你也差不多。”  
“你是说我的眼睛。”  
桑克瑞德搓搓左眼，竟摘下一块带着晶片的仿生隐形眼镜来，露出一只没有色彩的眼球。  
“几年前受过伤，没了。”他淡淡地说，“这个晶片是接视网膜的，能极尽限度地造出没有失明的假象。”  
于里昂热耸耸肩，喝下一口沾着烟灰的牛奶。他手里夹着烟，这也是桑克瑞德想不到的。  
“在做机器人的设计图时，不能喝太多咖啡……”精灵抖落烟灰，“当然，也没有烟瘾。只是……的确有这个习惯。”  
“我以为你很养生。”  
“你该知道，熬夜本身就不养生。”  
桑克瑞德挠挠头。  
“——怎么躲开的，那些炸弹？”  
“在刀子上安装热源传感器。我下了点功夫去看你的资料，要是你也看了我的，就不该忘记我擅长什么。”  
“这点是我忽略了。”  
“我们都忽略了很多东西……”  
桑克瑞德笑笑，而后感叹于里昂热的炸弹竟然没毁掉昨晚揭露两人底牌的鸡尾酒。  
“给我点柠檬。”桑克瑞德要求道。  
“没有柠檬了。”  
“不，你有。”  
男人含着一口酒伸长了脖子，超于里昂热凑过去。  
这口酒被一声炮响噎在了喉咙里。

 **23.每个人都有小秘密**  
“快拿武器！”  
桑克瑞德扯着那精灵直往地下室跑。可他这时才发现两人都光溜溜的，怎么也抓不稳对方。  
于里昂热倒是先察觉到这一点，折返回卧室随便拉出几件衣服。  
他们几乎是扭着肢体将自己塞进衣裤里的同时掉进地下室，而地面的房间已被从窗外突破进来的杀手占满，一排子弹把本就破破烂烂的地板打成了碎屑，一时间满目烟火，沙发和棉垫的填充物四处乱飞。  
“搞什么……该死。”桑克瑞德一拍脑门，“我忘了，我被要求48小时内杀了你。”  
“同样。”精灵简短地答道，端着狙击枪守住地下室的入口，崩掉一个试图摸进来的枪手。他啧啧嘴，心里遗憾自己极少有地直接用枪杀人次数就这么赔在一个小兵身上。  
“这儿有……我的刀具盒呢？啊，这里……”  
“桑克瑞德！”  
于里昂热一看那男人触动的机关便惊叫起来。  
“不要碰那个！”  
桑克瑞德没看清那个机关并不属于自己，等回过神来时，机关下的机器人亮起了红灯。  
“快走、快走……”  
于里昂热拽着男人的辫子，一枪托打翻地下室门外的守兵，将其揣进台阶，随后护着桑克瑞德的头扑在草丛里。  
他们的房子就这么被炸上了天——于里昂热几乎能用后脑勺看到房顶形同火箭头腾起十几米的壮景。  
“你在我们家里放了这么个玩意儿？”他怀里的男人隔着衣服吵吵，“到底放了几个？”  
“牵一发而动全身。”于里昂热翻着眼睛，“而且我敢说……这场爆炸里还有你的军火助兴。”  
“……去找车。”  
“弗弗鲁帕家。”  
他们趁爆炸吸引敌人注意力的机会潜入弗弗鲁帕的后院，桑克瑞德撬开了这邻居的车库。  
“你来开，我枪法比你好。”他不客气地搡着那精灵。  
车子刚发动桑克瑞德便蹲在车顶上打穿了一个端着枪跑进院门的小年轻。  
“他们现在都用这么愣头愣脑的人来执行任务？是不是也太小看我们了？”  
“这些不过是来试水的……看我们究竟还有多少余力。”  
“等会儿，于里昂热……琥珀！”  
桑克瑞德跳下车顶，抽手捞起被于里昂热安置在院门附近的宠物背包。  
“……它俩睡着了。”男人打开背包看了一眼，难以置信地面对团在一起的猫和花鼠。不过他没有多少能拿来难以置信的时间，于里昂热踩了一脚倒车油门，生生将男人撞回后备箱。“你开稳点儿！”桑克瑞德把宠物背包塞进后座，用手枪对着车辆后方警戒。他听到于里昂热的猫不满地喵了一声，要求两个主人安静。  
于是车里真的安静了下来，精灵的视线不断透过后视镜瞧着桑克瑞德。  
“……有件事，桑克瑞德。”似乎在踌躇着，于里昂热说得慢吞吞的，“我不确定……现在不说的话，以后还有没有机会说……”  
“真巧，我也有。”桑克瑞德瞄准追来的车子轮胎，“但我决定让你先说。”  
“……我结过婚。”  
男人的子弹偏离预定目标十好几公分，打进了敌人的车前盖。  
“什么？”他在那辆车随火云腾空而起的影子和震动中嚷道。  
“我结过婚。”于里昂热无奈地重复着，“但是因为……各种原因，分开了。”  
“男的女的？”  
“女的……你见过她。”  
“我见过！”  
“在婚礼上……她跟你喝过酒。”  
桑克瑞德目瞪口呆，上一秒他还打算跟于里昂热要那个人的地址，好抽空去补上一刀。  
“你说的该不会是穆恩布瑞达？”  
“你居然记得她的名字……”  
“我当然记得！我还挺喜欢她来着！她的酒量真是无底洞——不，你怎么会勾到那么好的姑娘？”  
“这个问题很有意思，听上去你认为我不值得一个好姑娘？”  
“……我是说，你们怎么分的——你开稳点儿！我没法瞄准了！”  
“这叫防御性驾驶……我不希望她遇到危险……她跟你是不——”  
“好吧。”桑克瑞德拉开车子一侧车门，踹飞借车辆减速避让时机爬上车门的一个杀手，抽空摸了摸自己那只宠物鼠的脑袋让自己镇定下来，“如果她不是同行，那就可以理解……不，难道我就能遇到危险？”  
“你们不一样……”  
“我就姑且这么听着。行，我要说的是——我大学学的不是网络工程。”  
“不是？”  
“也不是你知道的那家大学。”  
“……我该怎么理解这句话？”  
“虽说是萨雷安的学府，但不是萨雷安那家最高学府……我学的是博物学。”  
于里昂热的刹车踩得急，桑克瑞德一脑门撞上了他的靠背。  
“……但他们的博物学很出名！”  
“我明白了，你的履历是假的。”  
“没几个是真的。”男人老实承认，“……我是个孤儿。”  
他们的车子在行车道上粗莽地绕着，好些时候都与正常行驶的车辆堪堪擦过。桑克瑞德捏了把冷汗，他能感到于里昂热在听到孤儿这件事之后的失常。  
“我记得……婚礼上有你的父亲？他还告诉我……你的童年美满，所以你不受过多礼教拘束……希望我温柔待你。”  
“我打小在地下街靠偷东西过活，那家伙怎么张口胡诌……是请来的，叫劳班·阿尔丁，是我一个好兄弟，平常在政府工作。”桑克瑞德努力压制着歉意。  
“……怪不得，我正奇怪自己好像在哪一回的外交发言会上见过他……而且你们的肤色与骨骼差距太大，我还以为是你跟着母亲的基因……”  
车子里静默了几分钟。他们同时意识到坦然相对说起来容易，实施起来却还有存在很多问题。  
而后于里昂热忽然长叹一声：“亏我还请来了自己的前妻，她也给了很真挚的祝福。”  
“我怀疑你是不是真舍得那么好的妻子。说真的，要完全忍受你可不是每个人都做得到的。”  
“原话奉还……桑克瑞德。”

 **24.两位大佬对什么感兴趣**  
拉哈布雷亚重重落下杯子，咖啡从里头溅出来，洒了半张桌面。  
“你还把他带来。”拉哈布雷亚阴沉地指出，“你把他带到了我们的办公室里。”  
“是我的办公室，拉哈布雷亚。”桑克瑞德耸着肩膀，回身在保险柜里搜刮他还能带得走的武器，“平常你指手画脚就算了，现在我不想听你说话。”  
“这是你的朋友？”于里昂热礼貌地问，“需要介绍给我认识吗？”  
“不用介绍，代号深渊祭司。”  
“噢……”  
“你们和好了？”  
“我们从没吵过架，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“‘我们从没吵过架’。”拉哈布雷亚怪兮兮地模仿着桑克瑞德的语气。  
“行啦！我就讨厌你这么干。”  
桑克瑞德扣好战术背带，在肩上、腰间和腿侧都装上短刀，又把两支手枪扔给于里昂热，抬头对向拉哈布雷亚。  
“说吧，老板到底想干嘛？”  
“显而易见。”拉哈布雷亚认为这个问题愚蠢得很有桑克瑞德·沃特斯的智商风范，“你的老板，和他的老板——”拉哈布雷亚超于里昂热扬扬下巴，“是死对头。”  
“所以我们就得互相残杀？”  
“业界规矩如此。”  
“扯淡。那你呢？”  
“什么“我呢”？”  
“你怎么说，你帮老板，还是帮我？嘿，我们虽然感情不好，也不能结婚……”  
“我没打算跟你结婚。”  
“——也好歹是有些年头的朋友了。”  
拉哈布雷亚硬邦邦地往咖啡里加水。  
“我最多只能告诉你，你得让他转移注意力，比方说……两个老板都有兴趣的东西。”  
于里昂热张了张嘴，但还是决定让桑克瑞德和拉哈布雷亚继续交涉。  
不过交涉也就到此为止了，桑克瑞德对精灵使了个眼色，说明两人都产生了同一个想法。于里昂热果断地退出桑克瑞德的办公室，用私人号码给艾里迪布斯拨了个电话。  
只是在听到艾里迪布斯的声音那一刻，于里昂热的心底生出一种异样。  
他回了一下头，正好瞧见拉哈布雷亚也在看自己，使得于里昂热拧着眉毛撇开目光。  
直觉告诉他，这个拉哈布雷亚不应该和桑克瑞德做朋友——这个人很危险。  
于里昂热将这种直觉命名为“替爱人考虑的同时衍生出的自私”，而不是“常规意义上的吃醋”。

25.这一次和下一次  
桑克瑞德说什么也不肯带上于里昂热要求的那些小炸弹。  
“你这是让我带烟花放着玩儿吧？还是去野餐？”  
桑克瑞德一边摇头一边往预定的潜入点方向靠近，但于里昂热急得像个头一回送孩子上幼儿园的妈妈，追上男人硬给他塞了十个炸弹金属球。  
“没有我的指令，它们不会走火，比手枪可靠得多。”  
桑克瑞德砸吧两下嘴，拉起下水道的盖子。  
这个下水道在审判机关的高墙外，跟暂时关押重犯要犯的牢狱只有几百米的距离。艾里迪布斯好心给了于里昂热一张地形图，也替他画了一条潜入的最佳路线。  
桑克瑞德沿着下水道湿漉漉的墙壁摸索前行，时不时脚底打个滑，让他烦躁不已。  
“我想洗澡。”他在对讲机里说。  
『你身边有水。』于里昂热答得不近人情。  
“怎么这么冷淡？来点好听的吧……比如再洗澡的时候做点什么。”  
『如果你能阻止我问你‘为何不走预定路线’的话，我是可以抽空去思考一下好听的、能让你在下水道里自渎的发言，还能让你用对讲机播给我听……不过，桑克瑞德，你已经偏离预定路线超过五十米了。』  
“预定路线上有个老鼠窝。”  
『那你要怎么找到目标的所在位置？』  
“很简单，用你借我的烟花。”  
坐在车中盯着监控的于里昂热唰地直起身。  
『你不要随便改变计划，桑克瑞德——』  
“你听过一句俗语吗？计划就是用来改变的——说这话的人就是我，爱的吟游诗人。”  
桑克瑞德把发信器按在下水道的砖石上，撕开衣袖折出一个口袋，往里头装入于里昂热的小炸弹金属球。  
“于里昂热，起爆。”  
他没听到对讲机里的回音，就又说了一次。  
“起爆。”  
桑克瑞德等了半分钟，以为于里昂热在外头被人袭击了。但他们的信号还是正常和稳定的，他仍能听到对讲机彼端的气息。  
“起爆啊，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德催着第三回。  
『拼图就这么变成散沙。桑克瑞德，以后别轻易打乱我的计划……』  
“我们还有没有以后都是问题呢——”  
桑克瑞德迅速扑倒，爆炸后的下水道溢着臭味，迫使他连着打了好几个喷嚏。他站起后扇开面前的烟雾，嫌恶地抖着靴子上的臭水，爬上被炸开的洞。  
“好嘞……来接我们的小公主吧。都别动——那布里亚勒斯是谁？”

 **26.尊严王Part.1**  
那布里亚勒斯，代号尊严王，此时毫无尊严地望着眼前两个男人。  
他说不好自己是太高估了他们，还是太小看了他们。因为就那布里亚勒斯接到的情报来说，那个监牢比一家银行保险柜还可靠。  
他以为自己还得在牢里多等两天，可谁知这俩男人——从那布里亚勒斯被塞进牢房待命算起——不到十个小时就将他从牢里抓了出来。  
包括上次去沙漠做诱饵在内，那布里亚勒斯受够了这种抓娃娃机似的任务。  
尤其在那两个男人以“解决家庭纠纷”为名在他面前互相撕打时。  
“……好吧，重来一次。”  
于里昂热抚平头发，整好领口和袖口坐在那布里亚勒斯面前。  
“你干了什么……惹下多大的麻烦，以至于我们俩的老板都在追杀你？”  
那布里亚勒斯撇撇嘴：“我要喝果汁。”  
一旁的白发男人骤然跃起，给那布里亚勒斯的小腿骨头来了一脚。  
“好好好，我说！”  
那布里亚勒斯叫着求饶，可对方并没有听他说话。  
“……桑克瑞德，你太粗暴了……提问得有分寸。”  
“哈？”  
“现在不是茶话会，于里昂热。审问需要气势，你这么文文弱弱的，怎么不跟他聊聊家常？”  
“就本质而言，我们是得聊聊家常。您看，那布里亚勒斯先生——”  
那布里亚勒斯往那精灵脸上扔了个白眼。  
“我刚才说‘我说’，你们是不是没听见？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说‘我说’。”  
“不，我是说你要说什么？”  
“文字游戏好玩吗，桑克瑞德？”  
“最先玩文字游戏的是你吧，于里昂热。”  
“文字游戏得有目的，要言之有理……不是赌气一般的白问。”  
“那你怎么知道我的文字游戏没有目的也没有道理？”  
“你大可以先跟我商量。”  
“喂，你们……”  
“你闭嘴。好吧，于里昂热，我就要说这个——计划一点都不能改？你是把自己做成机器人了吧！所以我说，我就不相信你能随便放弃一个忍受得了你的好女人……”  
“揪住这一点不放对你来说有什么好处？我以为你是容得下她的……你们当时聊得很开心。”  
“因为我不知道那是你前妻！”  
“喂，喂！”  
那布里亚勒斯忍无可忍地大吼着打断他们。  
“你们还有一个人质在旁边啊！”  
房间安静了，但谁也没有去看那布里亚勒斯。  
白发的男人气咻咻地红着脖子，而精灵族则文雅地甩甩手，往男人那边走近几步，步调丝毫不乱。  
“我还看得出来……当时你很喜欢她，而且你也猜得到，我不会没有意义地邀请一位优秀出众的女性参加婚礼。”  
“我——”  
“你其实不在意我有没有结过婚，正如我其实也不在意你是不是幼年失怙……桑克瑞德，你在找一个理由，发泄我们互相欺瞒的不满。这种不满不仅限于对我……”  
他朝那男人伸出手臂。  
“……对你自己亦然。”  
那布里亚勒斯目瞪口呆地望着那两人拥抱和接吻，深吻出的水声快把他逼疯了。  
“你们能放我出去吗？”尊严王咆哮道，“放我出去，至少不要看到你们俩。等你们俩腻歪完了让我说什么都行——拜托，你们不能这么践踏一个俘虏的尊严！”

 **27.尊严王Part.2**  
“咳……言归正传。”  
于里昂热端正地面对那布里亚勒斯，桑克瑞德则坐在桌上擦嘴。  
“你干了什么，以至于我们俩的老板都要追杀你？”  
就算那布里亚勒斯刚才想老实交代，现在也失去了说出来的打算。  
“我再给他两下子？”桑克瑞德建议。  
“不必了，不必了。”那布里亚勒斯转过头，“我什么也没干，这就是我的任务。”  
“啊？”  
“我的任务，就是让你们追杀我啊。”  
桑克瑞德甩开膀子就抡起拳头朝那布里亚勒斯的脸上招呼，幸好那布里亚勒斯先喊着“我说完！听我说完”，不然这一拳头能让他的门牙碎上一排。  
“听我说啊，你们。”  
这次于里昂热不再阻止桑克瑞德了，那布里亚勒斯明白自己已经没了保护伞。  
“就是说，我的目标是……你们。”  
“嗯？”  
“还不明白吗？‘你们’啊！你们！你们俩的老板是死对头，总该听说过吧！死对头的手下结了婚，还其乐融融的……我以佐迪亚克的名字起誓，就算是我也——”  
于里昂热先桑克瑞德一步闪到那布里亚勒斯跟前。  
“谁？”  
“他说佐迪亚克。”桑克瑞德替那布里亚勒斯补充，“拉哈布雷亚有个所谓的好爹地，就叫佐迪亚克。”  
“我也听过这个名字……是艾里迪布斯的崇拜对象。”  
“何止是崇拜对象。”那布里亚勒斯冷笑，“他是我们的唯一一个愿意付出生命去维护的……”  
那布里亚勒斯立刻发觉那俩人又不听他说话了。  
“那就是……下这道命令的人是佐迪亚克？”  
“不对……佐迪亚克是一个人的名字，没有‘死对头’的概念……”  
“但我知道佐迪亚克有个死对头，拉哈布雷亚以前聊起过。”  
“说说看。”  
“叫——啊，天哪。叫海德林。”  
“……婚姻咨询师的名字……”  
“可海德林是敏菲利亚介绍给我们的。敏菲利亚，记得吗？她是很多家公司的中介，我们俩都认识。要是她有问题，这件事就糟透了。我不觉得海德林有问题，于里昂热，海德林在给我们咨询的过程中还是以劝和为主的。”  
“如果咨询师在说谎……”  
“不对，我看得出来。而且海德林完全可以在咨询室里就杀了我们。还有谁，快想想还有谁是……”  
他们这才看了眼那布里亚勒斯。  
“你和拉哈布雷亚，还有艾里迪布斯都崇拜佐迪亚克。”于里昂热用肯定的口吻说。  
“……唔，对。”  
“对，拉哈布雷亚！”桑克瑞德如梦方醒。  
“好吧，要我说说艾里迪布斯和拉哈布雷亚的事儿么？”  
“不需要。”于里昂热退开，揭起房间的帘子往外张望，“因为我们已经搞清楚怎么回事了。”

 **28.避无可避**  
直升机的探照灯打在街区里，不知道的人大概会以为这个街区发生了恐怖袭击。  
事实上是发生了类似这样的袭击。袭击者为两人，头像被贴在业界的通缉单上。  
五支武装俱全的小队从四面八方潜入这里，在探照灯下一寸寸搜索这两个人的身影。  
而这两个人则肩并肩地躲在树上，其中一个眯着独眼，用袖口擦拭短刀。  
“你说会有人领养我们的猫和花鼠吗？”桑克瑞德用口型问。  
“会，那就是我们。”于里昂热则打着手语。  
男人仰头望望天上的直升机，预估拉哈布雷亚会在这次行动里投入的人数。  
“他还真舍得。”桑克瑞德笑笑，“……嘿，于里昂热。我在拉诺西亚有个老朋友，我告诉你暗号，他会知道怎么办。你可以去找他，然后……”  
“无独有偶，桑克瑞德……摩杜纳也有我的老朋友，他们同样能做到你说的事。所以你要记好这些信息……”  
两人又同时打住。  
“……算了，我不服。”  
桑克瑞德磨着牙，于里昂热抬起手，在那片牙床上按了按。  
“我也是。”  
“啊，那就——”  
搜索他们的杀手行至树下时桑克瑞德先跳了出去。  
他的刀很快，也没有声音。开展潜入作战时冷兵器一直是绝佳选择，而且往往比带消音器的手枪好用得多。桑克瑞德能利用极短的距离控制战场上的变量，最大限度地拓张潜入的范围。  
他用这种手段放倒了一支分散着的小队，于里昂热一枪都没开。可即便如此，桑克瑞德仍能感到精灵的狙击镜一直照顾着他的后方。  
与其说是一支小队倒不如说是等同于一支小队的人数，桑克瑞德快速查看视野中游荡着的散兵，狐狸似地滑过去，割开他们的喉咙。  
他听到身后的精灵开了第一枪。  
没过多时是第二枪，紧接着第三枪也打了出去。起先桑克瑞德还有闲情帮那精灵看看打中的人还有没有气，可几分钟后，他就失去了这种空闲。  
落在地上的尸体多了，被发现的几率亦大大增加。敌人锁定他们的位置，缩小包围网。手枪马上被换成了机枪，直升机也把探照灯打在他们的位置附近。  
“于里昂热！”桑克瑞德指着直升机喊。喊声未落，那精灵便用一颗装有腾空装置的小机器人将那直升机轰了下来。“……比火箭筒还好用。”桑克瑞德吐了吐舌头。  
这时的战斗成了一团纠着的乱麻。要不是桑克瑞德很清楚己方仅有两人，可能会误伤不少同伴。  
唯一令他放心的是于里昂热的狙击弹没有停过，偶尔还有些没被精灵用光的小机器人从桑克瑞德的脚边钻过，阻挡敌人的去路。此时的桑克瑞德是敌人最好的靶子，作为一个暗杀者，他没有多少充当靶子的经验，可他知道这样很好，因为他可以让那精灵有充分的余裕开枪和设置陷阱。  
他没想到敌人也想到了这一点。  
幸而桑克瑞德及时折返，接得住从矮墙上摔下来的精灵。  
“你还好吗？”桑克瑞德的嘴里全是火药味，“打中哪儿了？”  
“防弹衣。”于里昂热含糊地说，指指自己的侧腹。  
男人惊慌地扒着那里，于里昂热却往他手里塞进一发手雷。  
“嘁……”  
桑克瑞德将那手雷送进前方涌上来的敌人群之中。  
“老板该换手下了！”说完男人就拖着那精灵往矮墙后面撤退，一路借用于里昂热的小机器人和从敌人手里抢来的武器布置简单的陷阱，“扎堆是最傻的进军。”  
可能是上天的偏爱，他们不巧打中了消防栓，敌人的直升机坠毁时也砸坏了一台变压器。火光和水柱冲天而起，创造出足量的混乱场面，使他们还有逃进一间锁起门的商店的机会。  
“好了，现在告诉我，打中哪儿？”桑克瑞德反锁好门，双手有些颤抖地在于里昂热身上乱摸。他是喜欢在做爱时破坏掉这精灵衣冠楚楚的形象，却不喜欢把这种权力让出去。  
于里昂热闭了会儿眼睛，捉住男人的手背。  
“真的没事……”他解开破破烂烂的外衣，露出底下的防弹背心。那上面早就嵌了好几块弹片，仔细算来，被冲击造出的轻微内伤也不在少数，可于里昂热有意避开了这个事实，“我躲得够远。”  
敌人的脚步声正在接近。他们剩下的时间不多了。  
桑克瑞德从于里昂热身上坐直起来，有些发怔。  
他不知道走出这扇门后自己还能往哪儿去，虽然他的老朋友一定在拉诺西亚随时备着一条能让他改头换面隐蔽身份度过余生的船。可那条船只能容得下一个人，而桑克瑞德没有想过一个人的去处。  
这真奇怪，他从前是习惯了一个人的。  
“于……于里昂热。”男人少见地结巴起来，往日的油嘴滑舌都被子弹打成了筛子，“我不想……我不想去搭那条船，我也不想去摩杜纳……”  
那精灵的指腹滑过男人颜色与常人不一致的左眼。  
“我想去。”于里昂热吻了吻那只眼睛，“拉诺西亚的风景很好，海面总在翻动诗篇。你可以看到海上的黎明与黄昏，和沙漠拥有截然不同的美丽……你也永远不会失去它们，它们现在就在这里。”  
桑克瑞德“呸”地用脸颊撞开那精灵的手。  
“自吹自擂。”  
“随你怎么说，你都甩不掉它们了。”

 **29.拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯**  
拉哈布雷亚在楼顶上碰到了那个喜欢穿白衣服的男人。  
“艾里迪布斯。”他像喊一个仇敌的名字一般念着，“没想到我们五年后的第一次合作，竟然是为了——”  
“六年，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“五六年。”  
“那就五六年。”  
街区的枪声从各个方向交织过来，直到在他们脚下汇集。  
“你觉得我们的胜算有多大？”艾里迪布斯没去看脚下的战况，闲适地打量着自己的手指头。  
“用人数覆盖的话，是九成。”  
“还有一成在哪？”  
“……在你背后。”  
艾里迪布斯先向前冲了一步，又凝固在原地。拉哈布雷亚比他好不到哪去，在他们同时察觉到异样的那一刻，一把刀和一把枪从两个相对的方向封锁了他们的去路。  
这时脚下的枪声才停息。拉哈布雷亚略微一哂：“录音机。我竟忘了你很擅长这种声东击西的小把戏。”  
“你不该忘。”桑克瑞德用刀尖抵住艾里迪布斯的背部，“你宣布胜利的时间太早。”  
于里昂热的狙击枪正对着拉哈布雷亚的后脑勺，而他剩下的一排小机器人则在这人脚下环了一个圈。  
“晚上好，老板。”于里昂热礼貌地说，“或者……老板们。”  
艾里迪布斯叹了口气：“那布里亚勒斯那家伙……我早就说了，不能让他来做这件事。”  
“面对两个组织顶尖成员还有挑战的兴趣，只有那布里亚勒斯。”  
“他那不叫挑战的兴趣，那叫有勇无谋。你该跟我商量下人选，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“我没跟你商量过吗？你当时在干什么？你还对他们俩的咨询内容很感兴趣。”  
“这不是感兴趣，这是打听情报。”  
“这情报有什么用，就为了给我打个电话，说『早安，拉哈布雷亚，我们俩的手下看起来想离婚』和『糟糕，拉哈布雷亚，我们俩的手下看起来不想离婚』？”  
“你明明也对他们的咨询内容感兴趣，你还说『总有一天他们会和我们俩一样，搞不定这个矛盾最后离婚』，前些天你说什么来着？『艾里迪布斯，你确定他俩不会离婚吗？你跟那个婚姻咨询师再问问，说不定他们还有这个意思』。”  
“所以你们俩搞得这么大，就为了让我们离婚？”  
“是拉哈布雷亚想让你们离婚。”  
“嚯，推卸责任到我身上来了。”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“于里昂热，我真没想到……”  
“你没想到的事情有点多：要是我没猜错，他们以前也和我们一样。”  
“什么时候，五年前？”  
“是六年前。”  
“五六年前——探究这个到底有什么意义，艾里迪布斯？”  
艾里迪布斯摊摊手。  
“你说没意义就没有意义吧。”  
“这种让步根本就是敷衍啊，你真可怜，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“闭嘴吧桑克瑞德，你也就比我们好上那么一点。”  
“得，少往自己脸上贴金，我们比你们好得多了。我们才不会因为自己手下跟死对头的手下恩恩爱爱就下命令、设圈套去追杀他们。”  
“……这是艾里迪布斯的主意。”  
“我认为谁的注意不重要……人们一旦找到根源，表象就显得无足轻重，因为根源足以解释一切。”  
“你能把你的辩论思维换到别的地方去吗，于里昂热？”  
“那是我失礼了，看来你现在想辩论的对象不是我，而是你的……前夫。”  
“他不是前夫。”  
“我也不打算用前夫这种词。”  
“……那么这个根源……”  
“我们早就恩断义绝了，对吧，拉哈布雷亚？”  
“你从哪学来这些言情小说的词语？该改改你看的书了。”  
“你们都别啰嗦，我要听于里昂热说完。”  
“你在拿什么威胁我，这些小钢球？”  
一颗钢球发脾气似地往拉哈布雷亚脚边挪了挪。  
而桑克瑞德和于里昂热都没错过艾里迪布斯扯紧肩部的细节。  
“……我想听原因，拉哈布雷亚。”桑克瑞德嗤了一声，“我以为我们是朋友，就算我们没事儿老打架，上次喝多了也没上成床……”  
“什么时候？”于里昂热和艾里迪布斯同时削尖了声音。  
“……老早以前……五年前？”  
“五六年前。”  
“——碰到于里昂热之前吧。”  
“准确说来我刚和艾里迪布斯离——分开。”  
艾里迪布斯居然为此而酸溜溜地乜着拉哈布雷亚。  
“那时候才多久，你就想对他出手。”  
“没干成。”  
“干成了我们就无话可谈了。”  
“你的老处男思想很奇特。”  
“得了吧，拉哈布雷亚，我说要结婚的时候你的老处男思想也挺值得你们的佐迪亚克骄傲的。”  
“不许提佐迪亚克大人的名字！”这回倒是拉哈布雷亚与艾里迪布斯默契十足。  
“……你最好不要随便打断他们，桑克瑞德……这是一个家庭的火焰，烧到了我们家门口。”  
桑克瑞德神色复杂地点点头。  
“我只是用自己的经验警告你，你会走上我们的老路。”  
“啊，那就是说，从那时候起你就知道于里昂热是艾里迪布斯那边的人？”  
“那时候他还不知道。”艾里迪布斯出声辩解，“后来才知道。”  
“怎么知道的？”  
“他被你们俩，尤其是你，吵得不耐烦了。”  
“你也没什么可清高的，艾里迪布斯。每隔几天就给我发邮件，说『他们俩腻得和当时的我们一样，拉哈布雷亚』。”  
“你的语气听起来像一个怨妇。”  
“不得不说你也是这样。『拉哈布雷亚，你说他们能坚持多久？我猜不会比我们坚持得久。』”拉哈布雷亚面无表情地背诵，“『他们会发现互相隐瞒关键的秘密能给两人的关系带来多大伤害』——哈，我以为我在看一本描写冷宫贵妇的小说。”  
“而你怎么回我的？『我想你有些地方没说错，每次那个沃特斯往我的视网膜里贴照片时我就想撕了它，并不顾一切地提醒那个傻瓜他有多烦人。』”艾里迪布斯犀利地回敬道，“『要是条件允许，我很乐意让他们体会一下什么叫失去。』——”  
“噢，喔。”  
桑克瑞德放下短刀，几步之外的于里昂热也竖起了狙击枪。  
“我要是没理解错的话。”桑克瑞德凉兮兮地从艾里迪布斯身后挪开，像是在躲避什么传染病患者，“你们俩只是在……”  
于里昂热超那男人靠近，拄着狙击枪。  
“在酸。”他补上了桑克瑞德的话。

 **30.打个分吧Part.2**  
“啊……那我们从哪开始比较好？谁先说？”  
“唔。”  
“哼……”  
“我相信并非先发制人才是上上选。桑克瑞德？”  
“没什么可说的，反正问题解决了。”  
“那就解决了……经过检修，这辆车的性能很好……它还能胜任长远的旅程。”  
“不过我还想回答一次上次的问题，就是那个，给性生活打分的。”  
“……桑克瑞德。”  
“我打10分。”

 

END.


End file.
